


Little Pup?

by willows1010408



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), F/F, F/M, Gen, Lemon, M/M, Multi, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Undertale Spoilers, Yandere, Yandere dream, undertale - Freeform, yandere error, yandere ink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 32,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26126770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willows1010408/pseuds/willows1010408
Summary: So Another Undertale story. Will contain AU'S and Classic. Takes place in an AU with all of the AU'S connected. In this universe people are born with three classes. Pet, one to obey a Master, Master one to control the pet and neutral, one who is neither pet nor master and is just a regular citizen. In this story Ink is a Prince, Nightmare is the King, Dream is the other Prince and Error is like the royal advisor. The bad sans' (Horror, Dust, Killer, Cross, Edge) are royal guards. Blueberry is a pet to Dust, Stretch is a Pet to Edge and his Sans(Red) is also his pet. Lust is a switch, he is pet to master but master to pet of Horror. Ink is in need of a Pet. Ink had just recently caught eyes on classic and wants him. Classic is a pet wolf skeleton hybrid. My OC  Sam is a human directly descendant from the original seven mages and has the integrity soul trait. In this Fan fiction it it the second rarest trait. Determination is the first. Sam is a neutral switch and Dream notices them. He wants this unique rare human.  Only character that belongs to me is my OC Sam. I will specify which AU's and characters do and don't belong to me.
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1:

Another Undertale fan fiction. YAY! So My OC Sam is mine. Everything else AU'S and Undertale characters themselves belong to Toby Fox and respective owners.

Warnings this book will contain ships, graphic violence, self harm, panic attacks and smut. I will post in each chapter warnings. If you don't like you can skip the parts or just don't read. Don't complain about it. You have free will.

Sam is my OC who is a human with the second rarest magic trait: integrity (IDK if that is true just go with it :P)

This takes place on the surface. Sam is currently working for Grillby. He is neutral but a powerful magic user and a direct descendant from the original seven mages. Anyone who is neutral cannot claim a pet as their own, but can have a pet as their caretaker if they have no parents. Sam has Papyrus as his caretaker. Sans and Papyrus are not related in this. but Pets who are not claimed yet can roam free and hide their status. Pets cannot be claimed until the age of 17. Sam is 16. Unless one is the Prince of course. Then that said prince can have whatever he pleases.

\-----------------------------------------

11:30 pm in the Alley way next to Grillby's in Snowndin Sam's point of view

\-----------------------------------------

I was really tired from working all day. I use my magic at work to get this done faster sometimes, but If I get noticed, well, I could be kidnapped by a master because of my rare magic trait. Even though I am a neutral, they could still dominate me because I am a submissive. There aren't many masters around here, and the ones who are around here can only have one pet and already have one, so even if I am discovered they will probably let me be. I live in the Empire of the Moon and Sun. I live on the outskirts of the empire in a small cold village known as Snowdin. I am a human, and one of the few who live or work around here. We are very far from the capitol and I like it here in Snowdin. I was abandoned as a baby here and Papyrus found me and raised me. I owe him my life. I have a job at the local restaurant/bar, Grillby's. Papyrus hates greasy food, but its a job. I've been working for grillby for a few months now. I am a busboy here at Grillby's and its my turn to take out the trash. I wrinkle my nose in disgust as I lug the giant trash bag out to the alley way and toss it into the dumpster. I take a deep breath and lean against the wall in exhaustion. I jump when I hear a sound toward the woods. I then curiously turn my head and hear the noise closer to me. It seems to be coming from the dumpster. 

I warily inch closer and call out, "Who's there?" I hear the noise stop and inch closer. I then see a tail? A pet? What is a pet be doing out here? This type of pet is so rare that when spotted they are immediately claimed. Like faster than you can blink. I say softer than before, "Hey buddy, you lost? Or hungry? I can get you some food." I try to coax the pet to come out and I see the tail stops moving. I then see a pair of curious by wary blue eye lights peek out from behind the dumpster. It is a pet! A wolf pup skeleton hybrid. They are even more rare than me! I smile softly and say, "Hey! I'm kinda like you. I am a rare human. See?" I show him my soul trait and the pup looks at me, a little more trusting. He shifts his body and then whimpers in pain.

My eyes widen and I see the pup is hurt. I have the urge to help him, I can't just leave him like this, he could die! I have two options here, one I could take him inside and see if I can heal them but risk exposing them, or I could grab a first aid kit and do what I can out here, without magic so I won't attract others.

I decide to use the first aid kit, better safe than sorry. I whisper, "Hey, so I am gonna help you, I am gonna get some stuff from inside okay? Just hide here." I gesture to the dumpster and the little pup nods. I sigh in relief, at least the pup can understand me. I wonder if they can talk, and if they are a boy or girl? Or neither? Ugh so many questions. I can smell that they are not claimed so that's one less thing to worry about. Using magic smell, which barely uses any magic at all for me, I can smell if someone is a master, pet, or neutral, claimed or not, and if they are dominant or submissive. This little pup is not claimed, a male and a switch, which is really rare. Dominant to the submissive and submissive to the dominant. At least there will be no angry masters coming this way. 

I rush inside and grab some leftover food, a table cloth, and a first aid kit. I rush back outside and see the full form of the pup. I am glad I grabbed the table cloth, his clothes are so damaged and I am no good at sewing. I gesture to the food and say, "Hungry? Here eat this and I will bandage your wounds. This food will heal you soon as well. Also wear this." I fashion the table cloth into a jack of sorts using some pins I found lying around the kitchen, I was never good with clothes, that was Papyrus' job. He takes the oddly shaped cloth and puts it on, and sighs happily. I grin and I then look at the pup for permission to clean his wounds and he nods. I begin to clean his wounds. I clean up the blood and wrap on of his ears which is damaged. He gobbles the food down like he hasn't eaten in weeks. I sadly shake my head, hating what this world has come to. I feel so bad.

Once I am done I quietly say, "Okay I am done, look, if you want, meet me here tomorrow at this time-" I look at my battered watch and see it is 11:30. I say, "Um 11:30 pm and I will bring more food and stuff for you. Okay?" He hesitates, wary of me and I understand. But to my surprise, he nods and mumbles, "Okay. thanks." I jolt back at his soft voice and smile slightly as I say, "Heh, well you do speak, well tibia honest I thought I'd never get a word outta your skull. I'm Sam, and you are?" 

He smiles softly and then hesitates before saying, "i am, sans, sans the skeleton." I smile and say, "Okay Sans, Sans the skeleton, you got a place to stay?" He nods and whispers, "tomorrow, 11:30 pm. thanks, bye!" and he scampers off to my astonishment. I shake my head and look at my old watch to see our exchange only took ten minutes. I hurry and clean up the alley and burn the evidence of us ever being there. Never can be too careful.

I walk back inside to the warmth and finish my busboy job. I clock out and say, "Night, Grillbs, See you tomorrow." Grillby nods and waves back. 

I walk home, not aware of my surroundings as I am too busy thinking about what clothes I can smuggle to Sans from my closet, not noticing I was being watched by a certain someone who wanted me. Prince Dream. Dream's face curls into a predatory grin and says quietly, "Only a week left until you are mine." He fades into the night teleporting to the castle of his older brother, King Nightmare. I look around to see if anyone is watching and when I make sure no one is around I teleport to our home just down the way as it doesn't use too much magic and it was getting really late and I walk in. 

I take off my hoodie and shoes and hang them up and put my shoes on the shoe rack. I rub my face tiredly and see Papyrus is still up. I say, "Hey Paps, you should really be in bed. What's up?" Papyrus notices me and grins broadly. He says happily, "HELLO SAM! YOU'RE JUST IN TIME! I REHEATED THE SPAGHETTI! I AM SURE YOU ARE HUNGRY FROM WORK! AND TAKE A SHOWER AFTER! YOU STINK! I WILL GO TO BE AFTER YOU EAT!"

I grin at his antics and wolf down the spaghetti. I groggily shower and pick out a pair of comfy old pants and my oldest hoodie. Perfect. I can wear two layers and hide them in my locker at work. I nod off thinking about the poor little wolf I helped today.

\--------------------------------------

This is on Wattpad same name and username. That's all for now. Hope you liked! I will post another chapter really soon. For now please subscribe and share!


	2. Chapter 2:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Sans meet again

Chapter warnings: kidnapping and mild abuse

AU'S: Dreamtale, Errortale, Inktale, and Bad Sans' (Horror, Lust, Cross, Killer, Dust)

\-------------------------------------------------

Grillby's the next day 11:30 pm Sans' point of view

\-------------------------------------------------

i was wary of meeting sam again but i felt in my soul that he wants to help, and besides, he wasn't claimed and he was a neutral. i warily hide in the alley ways shadows, waiting for sam. i then hear the door open and hear someone throwing trash away. i then hear sam whisper, "Sans? You here yet?" I peak out from behind the dumpster and see he is alone and warily looking around. I warily creep out and say, "hi." His eyes brighten in joy and he smiles. He says, "Here. I brought you some clothes and food again. I also want to check on those wounds too if that's alright?" 

i snatch the food and wolf it down. i nod and he puts down the first aid kit. he checks my wounds and grunts in relief. he says, "Well they are mostly healed. Just your ear is still damaged. It might need to be healed, with magic. I will wait and watch the wounds to see."

i nod and put on the coat and pants he gave me. i am so warm. tears appear in my eyes and I hug him. my voice muffled by his warm hoodie as i say, "thank you sam. thank you." he hugs me back and pats my back and says, "No problem Sans." we stay there for a bit and then sam says, "Sans? I have a question, did a hunter injure you?" I nod and his eyes dim in anger. he mumbles, "I hate hunters." i nod in agreement a little shocked at his answer. He sighs and says, "You must be wondering why I hate hunters so much, huh?" 

i nod and he says, "My brother, Papyrus, he isn't my blood brother but he raised me, and is like a big brother to me. But he's a pet. So when the hunters found out, well they attacked us. Because I am a neutral, I claimed Papyrus was my sitter, raising me, not a lie, mind you. So they had to let us go. No one bothered us again, but it's tough. Papyrus can only be a sentry now, because of his strong magic control. He is watched by Captain Undyne, who I trust, so he is fine. I just hate the whole pet master thing, ya' know?" i nod and he sighs. we sit in silence until Sam perks up and says, "Okay I have an idea. How about this, every night meet me here same time, same place, and i'll give you food and stuff 'kay?"

i hesitate. i normally don't like to stay in one place long enough to do this, but i nod and trust sam enough not to be seen. (a big mistake on my part hunters and masters are very good at catching us.) he grins wider than before and we exchange goodbyes again and i scamper off to my den in the deep woods.

little did we know we were being watched by prince dream and now prince ink. the pair stare at sam as he goes back into the restaurant and dream says to ink, "Well? He is so cute. Come on I can see it on your face. You want the wolf skeleton hybrid. The wolf is perfect for your first pet. Powerful, rare and adorable." ink's ever changing eye lights change from circles to clovers, to diamonds to finally settling on a yellow star and red square. his predatory gaze goes towards the direction the wolf skeleton had run. he grins as he says, "You just get me Dream. You just do. Fine, fine. Yes, I do want the pup." dream grins smugly and says, "Of course I get you. We are best friends after all." ink nods still ginning and says, "We will wait, let them become comfortable with each other, enough to slip up. Wait a week or so, let them relax and let their guard down. Then we will have Error, Dust, Killer, you and me confront them, in the alleyway when they meet. Then we will corner them in the alley and I will claim my pet."

dream nods and says, "Good idea. We don't know what magic they are capable of. The neutral human seems pretty powerful, but hides it well. The wolf pup is very similar, but seems not to know how to use their magic. Hmm, well that is your challenge not mine." ink lightly punches dream who hisses, "Ow!" and they both grin at each other as they teleport away back to king nightmares castle.

\------------------------------

Time skip to a week or so still Sans' point of view

\-------------------------------

it has been several days since i had met sam. we both trust each other more now. we still meet in the alley at 11:30 pm and we shared food stories, even hugs. sam has tried to get me to come home with him, even in secret, but i refused. i still did not want to be in an enclosed space i did not know and so close to others. it has been over a week and a half and we were just meeting in the alley once more. i eagerly eyed the bag of greasy hot food and drooled. sam grins as he hands me the bag. i gobble the food down. it was warmer out, warmer than usual, but still cold. we both sit with our backs to the brick walls and hidden behind the trash. sam had thrown out some "expired" air fresheners to help with the smell but the placed now smelled like grillby's and fresh pine trees. not a great combo, but way better than just trash. 

sam giggles as i tell another pun, and we relax. I don't know how sam does it but he manages, work, school, and taking care of me and papyrus. He is amazing. I begin to tell another pun, but i then feel a chill down my spin. something is not right. someone knows we are here. i frowned as he jolts up and feels it too. the street lamps go out and it is very dark. the only lights is coming from the back door to grillby's. sam motions for me to follow him and i reluctantly agree. we quietly make our way to the door and when sam tries to open it, he is surprised to find it locked! sam whisper panics as he says, "It should open for me! Unless..." his eyes widen and he hisses, "Someone must have went to all the trouble to cancel the magic on the door temporarily, to trap us!" he looks around worriedly and begins to use his magic to form a sword. it looks very sharp and is an impressive display of magic. sam huffs and looks around, eyes glowing as he scans the area for potential threats. i am touched he would protect me like this. my ears and tail come out. ears back and fangs out i growl quietly. I summon a few bone attacks and look at our escape options. the alley opens up two ways, one towards the woods and one towards town. i frown and think, "not good..." and begin to panic.

as we look around, we both then notice five shadows, two on one side and three on the other side of the alley coming our way. they are blocking our escape. sam's eyes glow indigo, he has an integrity soul trait! Wow they are really rare. he goes to attack but something stops him. i try to summon my claws, to attack as well, but then something stops me! i feel a tug on my soul and see blue glowing strings entangled all over it. sam and i are both thrown to the ground and we both grunt in pain. sam's sword dissipates but his eyes don't stop glowing. we now get a better look at our attackers as i growl and thrash, my wolf side coming out. sam's magical side comes out more and we both fight tooth and nail against the bonds, but to no avail. the group comes into view in the flickering light from the doorway to grillby's and i can see some, very, very powerful people in front of us.

prince dream and prince ink, the kings advisor, error, and the top royal guards dust, killer, and horror all smugly smirking down at us. Since they are all powerful masters and i am a submissive pet, i bet they expected us to immediately surrender. well not us. we both continue to fight and sam even breaks some of the strings. error's eyes widen and he growls and re attaches the strings. i thrash and bite, showing off my very sharp claws and fangs while sam tried to cast some more magic.

these strings are slowly draining sam's magic as i see him slowly looking tired. his eyes flickering on and off as he helplessly tries to fight. 

ink pulls out some things from his pouch on his waist and cooed, "Oh look at that, they are trying to escape. Dream, here, help me claim my new pet." he moves forward and sees sam's eyes. he grins menacingly and says, "Ooh?" he sees sam's magic reacting to error's strings and smirks as he says in a sing song voice, "Oh Dream? Didn't you say the other day you wanted a human magic user? Well what about a rare integrity soul? Second to determination." dream's eye lights widen and he grins and nods. sam and i begin to freak out and thrash even harder. sam begins to growl and dream laughs. dream says, "well, you would think my little human here is a pet by the way your acting. You must be a submissive neutral." dream uses his golden magic and yanks sam's soul out of his chest. sam's eye widen so much they look like they would pop out of his head. dream laughs coldly and squeezes it. sam yelps in pain and dream uses that opportunity to grab sam's face. he smirks and says, "Oh your a sub alright. I look forward to breaking you." dream pulls out a muzzle and wraps it around sam's face. sam shrieks and struggles to no avail. dream chains sam's wrists together. he grins and places a collar on sam and attaches a leash to it. he finally chains his hand to the collar and swiftly picks him up. 

i growl and try to swing my head away from ink's hands. i snarl, "i don't want a master, i don't need a pathetic individual like you!" ink's smug grin suddenly turns deadly and he whips his hand across my cheek bone. i gasp in pain and he takes that opportunity to grip my mouth in his hands and puts a muzzle over my face and handcuffs my hands together. He then attaches a collar around my neck and bites me! nonononono! fuck he claimed me! goddamn it! stars he claimed me, i'm his. he then attaches leash, a fucking leash to my collar and the leash also attaches another chain to my wrists, connected them to my collar. 

ink grins and says, "Well, now, your all mine little pup." i snarl, or try to as he man handles me into his strong arms. he holds me and i begin to shake and cry. i want to be free! not a pet! he pets my head and shushes me as i sob. my tail and ears are forced out into the open and ink breaths, "Oh little pup you are so beautiful. I will make you all mine. I promise you, you will never escape. Mine forever." those words echoed into my skull as ink holds a cloth to my muzzled mouth and i start to feel dizzy. the world starts to spin and i realize he is drugging me! i try to struggle but he firmly grips my arms and holds me tightly. he coos, "Sleep little pup, sleep, it will be alright. You're mine now."

i slump in his arms and feel myself being carried away. i wonder what will happen to sam? will he be alright? and everything turns black.

\----------------

Sam's point of view right after San's is gagged and knocked out.

\----------------

I watch as Sans is taken away drugged in Prince Ink's arms. I thrash and struggle trying to get away from Prince Dream who tightens his hold on me. He grabs the leash and chokes me. I cough and try to breath. Dream leers in my face and says, "You will learn to obey me. I promise you, you will be broken, and I will break you and then mold into whatever I want." I struggle and begin to panic as dream places a cloth over my face. He grins and the last thing I see is his golden eye lights smugly smirks down at me.

\-----------------------------------

This is on Wattpad same username and title! END! I hope you liked it! I wanted Dream and Ink to be manipulative :P anyways please vote share like and follow!


	3. Chapter 3:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Sam wake up in their new homes

Warnings: abuse, torture, and kidnapping.

AU'S: Same as last chapter

Sans' point of view 

Location: Unknown

\--------------------------------------

i groan as i wake up with a splitting headache. i try to cover my eyes from the bright lights but my hands are tied together?! i jolt up and look around. i am in a cage. a fucking cage. then suddenly all the memories from last night come rushing back. i begin to panic and choke as i wonder if sam is alright. did they hurt him? 

i try to move and look down to see i am wearing a loose fitting t-shirt and pants. i grimace thinking of prince ink's grubby hands all over my. my eyes fly down to my pelvis and i wonder did he- no, please god no- i feel my magic churning and see that he didn't do anything. yet. i sigh in relief, i am safe in that department, for now. i look around the room. in front of me is a grand bed. next to the bed is a desk and papers are strewn about. to the side of me is two large doors that seem to open out to a balcony. they are closed and locked. next to the balcony is a bookshelf bursting with books. on the other side of my cage is a door to another room and next to it is a walk in closet with a door on it and a set of drawers next to it. on the other side of the room is a sitting area with two squishy chairs, a bench and a rug with a, to my disgust, a dog bed on the floor, all in front of a fireplace. next to the fireplace on the left, is a door and on the right is another bookshelf. i can see a window seat over there as well. the bed is made neatly and i can see it is early morning. no sign of my kidnapper.

i try to fiddle with the chains and i jolt up and hold back a gasp of pain, when i feel a shock. damn it! the collar must shock me when i either try to escape or use my magic. fuck you ink! fuck you. i groan and take a look around the cage. it is small. the entire floor is covered in a soft rug. there is two pillows and a blanket which i am wrapped in. i can see a water dispenser, like for a hamster, gross, i am not a hamster. no food though. i am starving. my stomach growls and i look around and sniff to see if there is any food in reach. sadly, there is not. i then catch a whiff of sam's scent! he must be close! probably next door because the two princes seem to be good friends.

i then turn around at the sound of the doors of the main room opening. i see ink walk into the room. ink looks at me and a smug grin curls on his face. i snarl, well try to as my mouth is still muzzled and back away to the back of the cage. the bars dig into my spin as he stalks towards me. he stares at me and chirps, "Good morning pup! Did you have a nice nap?" i growl at him and glare. he tuts and says, "Now that is not how you are to great me." he unlocks the cage and grabs the leash and tugs me close to his face. his breath smells like mint and he snarls in a cold voice, "You will great me with enthusiasm and call me master." he tugs my collar, practically choking me and says, "Do you understand me?" 

i look away and growl in defiance. he grips my face and yanks it so i face him and he says, "I will ask you, one more time, or I will punish you. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" i glare at him, determined to ignore him for as long as possible. i can take his shitty punishment. i open my mouth and watch his expecting face and i say, "go fuck yourself asshole" and spit through the tiny slits in the muzzle. ink slowly wipes his face off and then his face gets this demonic look. he suddenly stands up and drags me out of the cage. i yelp as i am dragged along the floor. ink then takes out a key and unlocks the door next to the fireplace. inside is a mini hallway and another door at the end. he also unlocks it with another key, a password and a eye scan. he drags me into the room and shuts the door behind him. he tosses me onto a table and begins to roughly tie me down. i thrash and struggle, but it is no use, he has an iron grip.

once i am fully restrained, back flushed against the table, i get a better look at the room. it looks like a medieval torture room. dark gloomy walls, and torture instruments lining the walls. although it looks like a medical torture room right now. i grimace as he shines a light onto my face. ink snarls, "You will learn, my little pup, you will learn to respect me." he grins maniacally and pulls a cart over to the table. he grabs a knife first, twirling it in his hands. he brings it down and cuts off my shirt. He also cuts holes into my pants giving him access to my femurs.

i squirm, trying to stop him but it is no use. he then puts the knife down and grabs a rod and presses a button on the side. it sparks and i stare at it horrified. ink the presses it to my leg and shocks me. i scream in pain as the electricity courses through my body. he stops and i am panting heavily. he does it again, and again, and again. i am trembling and crying now. tears streaming down my cheeks. 

he coos, "Now, pup, are you ready to great me the proper way?" i am an idiot. i defiantly shake my head and he growls. he drops the rod onto the cart and grabs another wicked looking knife and stabs me. i shriek as he carves his name on my femur. i sob as the marrow drips down my leg and he stabs me again in my other leg. he twists the knife in the wound and then pulls it out. he says again, "Once more. Great me the proper way pup."

i sob and still won't do it. what is wrong with me. i just want it to end. he glares at me as he puts the knife down on the cart and then grabs some salt. he grins and he slowly rubs it into my wounds. i scream so loudly he covers his ear holes. i sob loudly and he grunts. he says, "Well?" i sob and blubber out, "h-hello m-master."

he grins triumphantly and puts the weapons and salt down on the cart and pushes it away from the table. he kisses my forehead and whispers, "See that's all it took. Now then, I am going to leave you here for a bit, think about this and how you should great me when I come back okay pup?"

i nod vigorously and he smirks and walks out of the room, locking the door behind him. i sob loudly and just wish i was back home in my den, free from this hell hole.

\----------------------------------

beginning of the day again, Sam's point of view

location: unknown

BTW INK'S AND DREAM'S ROOMS ARE THE SAME LAYOUT AND FURNITURE BUT INK'S ROOM IS PAINT SPLATTERED THEMED AND MORE RED AND GOLD. WHILE DREAMS IS GOLD, BLACK AND CREAM THEMED

\----------------------------------

I wake up groaning at the bright light. Papyrus must have opened my shades again. I groan and try to cover my face and hear a jingling and realize my hands and face are bound and gagged. I jolt up to see that I am in a cage?! What is this. my heart is pounding and I look around to see Prince Dream staring at me smugly. He says, "Hello pet. Enjoy your nap?" I glare at him and snap back, "No I did not. You have no right to keep me here. I am a neutral not a pet. Let me go this instant!"

Dream chuckles and says, "Well, now, that's not what your papers say." He pulls out my identification papers which now say I am a registered pet to Prince Dream! I scream and lunge at him and snarl, "You sick bastard! Your fucking sick!" His face turns from smug to deadly in seconds and the room seems to get cold. Long gold black tentacles emerge from his back. I am scared and back away from him, my back flush against the cage. he rips open the cage door and yanks me towards him. He growls, "You will obey me. And that was rude pet." He wraps his tentacle around my waist and drags me along. I scream and struggle against him before his tentacle covers my mouth, making me unable to scream. Tears fall down my face as we walk down a short hallway into a medieval style torture room. He hangs my chains to the ceiling and I am hanging from my wrists. My wrists burning, he tears off my shirt. Leaving my shorts on. I jolt realizing he must have changed my clothes. I was wearing a white t-shirt and black shorts but now all I am wearing is the shorts and under garments. No shoes or socks.

He grabs a whip from the wall and says, "You will call me master and beg for my mercy for what you did." I quip back, "What I did? Your sick!" He growls and begins to whip me. Over and over again. Ten, twenty, thirty lashes, I lost count. When he stops I am sagging to the floor on my knees and covered in long lashes which are all bleeding. I feel my chin wrenched up to meet Dream's eyes. He firmly says, "Well?" 

I break down and sob out, "I am s-sorry m-master. I was a bad p-p-pet!" Dream grins at my submission and he puts the whip down. He grabs something a says, "One final thing pet." and begins to rub salt all over my wounds! I scream and sobs wrack my body as the pain is unbearable. I am on the verge of passing out before Dream slaps me and says, "Now, now Pet we are almost done." He finishes his horrific task and puts the salt on the table in the room. He says, "Now just hang around pet and wait for me to come back." he chuckles at his own joke and turns away and walks towards the entrance. But before he leaves he turns his head and says, "Remember pet, I am to be addressed as master." He turns around and shuts the door. He locks the door behind him and I sob loudly, wishing I had just been able to help Sans. God I really fucked up.

I vaguely think about Papyrus and hope he is okay, but I know Undyne will take good care of him. With that thought I wonder how Sans is doing and pass out.

\--------------------------------------

That's that! Well another chapter done! Hope you enjoyed! subscribe, and share please! This is on wattpad same title and username!


	4. Chapter 4:

Hey we are back. So just and FYI school starts soon so I won't be able to update as much as I would love to. Sorry!^^ but I will be posting like three more chapters in a row for you lovely readers in the next few days. Hope that will satisfy you hungry readers Sinners and Vanilla beans T>T Enjoy!!

Chapter warnings: Torture, sex or rape non con read at your own risk

AU'S: same as last chapter

Sans' point of view

\----------------------------------------------

i groggily lay there against the cool table, the only thing giving me comfort from my burning wounds. the tear tracks from my sobs, which went unheard by my tormentor have dried into my skull and my eyes are all crusty. i can barely move my body and my soul is burning. i choke back a sob and wonder how i am ever going to get out of this mess. i don't know how much time passes as i fade in and out of consciousness. i eventually listen for any sounds of life outside of this hellhole. nothing. not a peep. what i can only assume if hours? minutes? days? i really don't know; have passed.

my eyes droop and i am going to just close them for a bit but then i hear beeping from the keypad outside the door. i hear the door lock click and strain to turn around to see who is entering my cell. i can't see who enters because of my restraints, but i hear those boots. those boots of my new master. i begin to shake in fear and bones start to clack. i hear ink chuckle in a sinister way and i hear him approach. i whimper and choke out, "please, please no more! no more!" he laughs as i pathetically snivel in front of him. he smoothly says, "No more pet, if you follow the rules. Now, what's my name?" i hesitate and then give in as i sob out, "master, your my master."

he turns my head towards him and he smiles as he says, "Good boy! Now, lets get you cleaned up. Can't have you dirty now!" he chides and unlocks my restraints. he scoops me up and i am forced to be carried like a baby out of the room. i sob in relief, no more. he has the audacity to chuckle at my sob and i can see the room i first woke up in. it seems to be late at night. so maybe only a day has past?

ink opens the door to the bathroom and i gape in awe at the size of it. it has three tubs a stall shower built for four and four sinks. there was a toilet, i guess for any one visiting as skeletons don't need to use the toilet. ink chuckles at my awe and i notice the second largest tub is filled with a strange green liquid. ink gents sets me down on the edge of the tub and he tugs off what's left of my pants before i can even say anything. i try to cover myself and he grabs my hands which still have the cuffs on them and says, "Uh uh uh. No, you will not cover yourself when you are with me, got it?" he leers into my face, still covered by the muzzle and i nod fearfully. he smiles and says, "Good." he then lowers me into the tub and i wince in pain, but then sigh in content as the healing properties of the bath begin to work their magic. 

ink grins at my reaction and grabs some shampoos and puts them on the shelves next to the bath. he then turns away and i close my eyes. i don't notice that ink has begun to get undressed. i open my eyes to my shock to see ink getting into the bath with me! I try to move away but i find my body to heavy is too move. ink smirks at my panicked reaction and he says causally as he slides his fingers up my femur, tracing the scars he carved into my leg in the shape of his name, "Well, can't move pet? That's the beauty of this bath. Specially made so that pets cannot move and heal properly. Very useful for other purposes too." he snickers as his hands get very close to my pelvis and i begin to panic even more. silents tears fall down my face and ink coos, "Aw, it won't hurt at all pet. I'm just gonna play with you. I won't totally wreck you." i am still panicked at that statement but it brings me some comfort. only some, but the next word that comes out of his mouth chills me down the the bone, "Yet."

i whimper as he uses his magic to rub my pelvic area. i try to squirm, but nothing is working. i can't move! ink's smirk widens and he rubs me faster and i begin to feel warm down below. i can feel my magic forming a vagina and ink grins at my arousal. he smirks and then leans right into my face and whispers, "I'm gonna make you scream my name. It's a good thing these rooms are soundproof." he giggles and i whimper. He begins to suck on my neck, and bites down, hard. i shriek in pain and pleasure and he still is rubbing my lips. i bite back a moan and he smugly says, "That's it. let it out." i sob silently as he moves his face down towards my soul. he grins that shit eating grin and grabs my soul.

i sob and shriek, "please, please stop!" ink hesitates and says, "stop what? What's my name?" i shout, "master, master please stop!" he grins and simply says, "No, you forgot my name." dread overcomes me as i feel even more trapped and i realize, i'm gonna get raped, right here, right now and no one can stop him. i sob even harder but gasp and moan in pleasure as ink bites my soul. i feel so hot as he puts a finger into my vagina. i shriek and moan as he pumps his fingers in and out and adds two more. he grunts and i moan louder and louder. i hate this. i hate this. i hate this! i shriek and cum all over his hands and he releases my soul back into my rib cage. the solution cleans up any evidence, and my magic fades away. ink grins at me, and slowly licks my cum off his fingers and says, "Mhmm you taste good pet. Now lets finish your bath." 

he grabs the soap and washes me off, my whole body trembling in panic, but still unable to move. my wounds have healed, but his name is scarred forever. i sob and he wipes my tears away and takes us both out of the bath. He dries me off and dresses me in a long grey nightgown with paints splattered all over it. he changes my cuffs and heals the chaffing underneath it. he takes off the muzzle, and i am so tired, i don't have the energy to even fight. he grins and changes into a set of paint splattered night shirt and pants as well and picks me up. he gently ties my collar, and hands to one chain and chains them to the cage. he shuts and locks the cage, placing food down for me, which i gobble up. after he comes back into the cage and he then cleans my face and teeth, like a baby bones, and i blush. he puts on the muzzle again and pets my head for a bit. by now it is pitch black out and he says softly,"Okay pet, you were good today. Let's be like this every day okay?" he looks at me, waiting for my obedient answer and i whisper, "yes- y-yes m-master."

he smiles happily and pets my head one last time before tucking me in and leaving the cage before saying, "Good boy! Goodnight little one." he turns off the lights except for a small lamp and gets into his ginormous bed and i pass out from exhaustion.

\------------------------

Sam's point of view next chapter. Sorry it was kinda short. Please share and subscribe!! If you like this check out my other book Songbird flies free. Both of these books are on here and wattpad same titles and usernames


	5. Chapter 5:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's point of view after his lesson from Dream

Chapter warnings: Same as last chapter

Sam's point of view same day 

\-------------------------------------------

I hang there waiting for this to end. I just want to die. The pain is unbearable. I sob silently and hope that Papyrus and Sans are alright. Undyne, she must know what happened. I told her if I ever vanish that I was claimed. She knows that Papyrus would be told I was now working for a master. Papyrus will be upset, but he knows I would want him to stay happy and stay with his job, until I am allowed to visit, if I am ever allowed to visit. My brain is foggy as I wander in and out of reality. I hear some footsteps and try to raise my head, but I don't have the energy to. I hear Dream tut and he says, "Tsk, you look awful. Now, what's my name?" I mumble, "M-master." and he grins. He says, "Yes. Good boy! Now lets get you cleaned up."

He unchains me from the ceiling and he scoops me up. Due to my short stature, he can easily carry me as if I was a baby. He carries me out of the room and onto a cot set up next to his bed. He grins and grabs the first aid kit and says, "Now are you going to behave or do I have to tie you down again?" I shake my head quickly and hoarsely say, "I'll behave." He stares at me and says, "And?" I realize I forgot the "master" at the end of my statement and quickly says, "Master. I am sorry master!" I bow my head, waiting for a lash or for him to strike me, but he just pets my head and I look up in confusion. He chuckles and just starts to wet some cotton swabs with a solution. 

He cleans my wounds and I hiss in pain. He shushes me and coos, "Shh. It will be all over soon. Then we can cuddle and choose a better outfit for you!" I choke back a sob as he finishes cleaning me up. He then commands, "Alright. Get up. Take off your pants. You can change your underwear in the closet, I won't watch" I sigh in relief, at least he's giving me privacy, but his next statement send chills down my back, "Yet" he giggles and opens a door to a huge walk in closet. He picks out an outfit that is fit for a pet, its like a frilly shirt and pants that end where it is very easy to attach cuffs to hands and ankles. He shuts the doors to the closet and says through the door, "Get changed. Underwear is on top of the seats." I look around to see that there are a set of seats in the middle of the closet for one to sit down on.

I quickly change, trying to ignore my pain, while wincing. Once I am finished, I open the door a crack and Dream is siting at his desk, writing something down. I open the door fully and stand there, not knowing what to do. I wait a few more seconds before Dream sighs and gets up. He turns around to face me and he jolts. He smirks and says, "All done?" I hang my head and nod while saying, "Yes master." I don't want any more pain. I don't think I can handle it. I'll think of escape later. Dream grins and takes my old clothes and puts them in a hatch in the wall. I feel heat blow up at my face and I can see it's an incinerator. It then shuts and locks with a quick click and Dream scoops me up again. I yelp at the sudden movement and he chuckles. He then places me on his bed and he cuddles, more like smothers me right next to him.

We lay there like that for a while before my stomach growls and he says, "Oh, you must be hungry. Let me order some food. Hm, some chicken and rice will do!" He hums as he gets off the bed and uses a phone to order the food. A few minutes later the food arrives. A very flustered looking chef bows and says, "Your highness, is the food to your liking?" Dream tastes it and nods happily and says, "Yes! Thank you. You may go." He dismisses the chef who hurries out of the room. The doors shut, and I just wish, maybe, he would have tried to save me, but alas, no. 

Dream grins and brings the ray over to the bed. He declares, "Now, I don't trust you just yet pet. So I am going to feed you myself! Come here!" I try to protest but the look on his face terrifies me. He drags me by the leash onto his lap. He sternly says, "I'm going to take off our muzzle. Behave!" I nod, not wanting him to get mad again. Those tentacles were scary as hell. He takes off the muzzle and puts it on the bed next to me. He then brings the fork full of piping hot food towards my mouth and says, "Open!" I open up my mouth and he spoon feeds me like a baby. My face burns with embarrassment. 

After a while I am done and he puts the tray on his desk. He cleans my face and teeth and puts the muzzle back on. He then forces me to cuddle again and then he sighs and looks at the time. He says cheerfully, "Well, look at the time! You need to go to bed pet!" He carries me over to the cage and puts the muzzle back on. He rebinds my hands, ankles and collar to one chain and locks it to the cage. He places me into the cage and tucks me in. He kisses my forehead, and says, "Good night!" and leaves the cage. He locks the door and shuts the lights until only a lamp by his desk is left on. He leaves the room and I tiredly look around. 

After an hour or so, I smirk and reveal the tiny clip I grabbed from the closet while he wasn't looking. I knew this was the perfect time to escape. I pick the locks on my collar, cuffs and ankles. Once they are all off, I open the cage door, thank god it was oiled well. I grab so clothes from the closet and a pair of shoes. I find some snacks and a small bag in there as well. I quickly grab some rope from the curtains and use a knife from dinner to cut it. I pocket the knife and I then tie the to the balcony and prepare to jump. I then think of Sans. I whisper, hoping he can hear me, "I will come back Sans. I promise." I prepare to jump when I hear the door open. Shit! I hear Dream rush over the the balcony and his face is blank. Terrifyingly blank. He says in a low tone, "Now, now, pet. If you come back now, I won't hurt you too badly. But if you try to escape, well, the punishment will be way worse." His face is so creepily still. I tremble, debating what to do, and decide to jump. He screeches as I fall and I bounce off the castle walls. I hear yelling as the guards are alerted I am trying to escape.

I hurry to the ground which is not too far down. The rope is short. Shit! I'll have to jump. I prepare to let go. I let go and thump to the ground. I hiss in pain. I twisted my ankle. Shit. I hobble away from those dreaded walls and hear the guards getting closer. Then I trip and fall. 

I sob hopelessly, as I realize I am trapped. I then see those boots. His boots. I tremble and see Ink's boots as well. I then see Sans! He looks terrified. He tries to call my name, but Ink shushes him. He falls silent staring at me in horror. Dream looks at me and grabs my hair. He wrenches me to my knees and shouts over the howling wind of the night, "That was a poor choice pet! Now you and your friend will be punished!" My eyes widen in fear as I see Ink place Sans against the castle's walls and Dream smashes my face up against it. I cry out in pain as blood guses from my face. I can see Ink, as he gently removes Sans' shirt and Dream rips mine off. I shout, "WAIT! M-master please, don't punish him, it's my fault. I am sorry!" I grovel at his feet, on all fours. I am trying to prevent Sans from getting hurt because of me.

Dream looks at me surprised and says, "Hmpt. No. I will hurt him less because you apologized, but this will teach you to obey me." I shake terrified as Ink holds up a whip. Dream holds my face, forcing me to look and his hisses, "This is what you did! You did this to you friend." Ink slashes Sans' back three times and Sans cries out in pain. I am sobbing begging for them to stop. Finally Ink stops and picks up Sans who is crying, curled up in a ball. I try to shout to him, "I'm sorry!" but Dream forces me to shut up. Ink hands Dream the whip and nods to him and teleports away with Sans in his grasp.

Dream forces me against the wall and says, "Ten lashes, five for trying to escape, and five more for disobeying me when I asked you to stop. Beg for mercy pet." I sob and plead with him for mercy as he rains blows down on my back. He says, "COUNT OUT LOUD!" and I choke out, "O-one, t-two, three, four, f-five, s-six, s-seven, eight, n-nine, t-ten!" I gasp as the lashes stop and he grabs my face. It is freezing out here. He smirks and says, "Now, we are are not done just yet." 

We teleport to the balcony I was on before jumping. He puts on all of my restraints and ties them to the balcony. This time, they are only opened by his hands or magic. I am shaking with cold and pain as Dream says, "Now, stay out here for the night. Lets hope you'll learn your lesson." 

He turns around and slams the doors shut, and closes the curtains. I sob as all I want is for this to end. Why? Why me? I just hope Sans is alright! I cuddle closer into myself, gathering any warmth I can shivering, hoping to just make it through the night. I realize I have to. for Sans, for Papyrus! 

Y O U A R E F I L L E D W I T H I N T E G R I T Y

My body seems to glow softly with a dark blue light and I feel somewhat warmer inside.

I nod off thinking I hope Sans and Papyrus are all right.

\----------------------------------------

Sans' point of view before Sam tried to escape and after

\------------------------------------------

i was awoken by loud shouts and sounds. ink appears by my cage in his nightclothes and says to me while taking me out, "Sorry pup, but your friend misbehaved, so we have to teach him a lesson. i quiver in fear, wondering what sam did. ink throws on a jacket and we teleport outside. i feel sick from it and hope i barf on ink. ink pats my head and i see sam had tried to escape. i try to call sam's name but Ink silences me. i fall silent as i strain to hear dream's words. something about punishment. but, why me?

ink takes off my shirt gently and places me against the wall. he then lashes out on my back and i cry out. sam is forced to watch and tries to stop them, but they don't listen. i sob in pain and when ink is done he teleports us back to the room. i wonder if sam will be okay? i shake as ink cleans my wounds with a solution and hiss in pain. he snuggles up to me and coos, "You are such a good boy. My good boy. Now, go back to sleep." i shake as he puts me back into the cage and locks me up again. i am so tired. my eyes droop and the last this i see is ink smiling sweetly at me, like he is the worlds most perfect skeleton.

\-----------------------------------------

The morning after Sans' and Sam were taken

Papyrus' point of view.

\------------------------------------------

I wait eagerly for Sam to come home all night. I finally passed out on the couch after midnight. I woke up and did my usual morning routine. I waited for Sam to say goodbye to me before going to work, but he never came. I knocked on his door and he doesn't answer. He always answers! I start to get nervous and I say loudly, "SAM! I HAVE YOUR COMIC BOOKS!" He always awakens for that. All the time. Nothing. I begin to panic and kick open his door. HE IS NOT HERE! Not in the bathroom, the kitchen, even the shed! I call Undyne and say to her, "UNDYNE SAM IS MISSING!" Undyne tells me, "Calm down Paps. I'll be right there, okay?" I say, "OKAY!" and hang up. Several minutes later, Undyne is here and I explain to here that I searched everywhere for Sam and that Grillby's wasn't even open yet, so he wouldn't be there either. I told her I even messed with his comic books, and nothing. 

Undyne pales as she looks at the news on her phone and I notice. I say, "WELL? WHAT IS IT? TELL ME!" She whispers, "Paps, I think Sam got claimed. Here look at this." She shows me a news article where Prince Dream and Ink are bragging about claiming new pets and not revealing them until they are fully "trained". Prince Ink claims his pet is a wolf skeleton hybrid and Prince Dream states his is a human with and Integrity Soul trait, descended from the original Seven mages from the great war! I gasp and realize, Prince Dream has claimed my baby brother, Sam. 

Tears threaten to fall, but I suddenly remember what Sam said to me, when we were attacked that time and people saw my fangs. I am a vampire skeleton hybrid. He said firmly, "Look at me Paps. If this ever happens and I am claimed, I want you to promise me a few things. One, don't get down in the dumps, ya here me? Undyne will help you out, until I can visit okay? Two don't touch my stuff! And three, keep practicing cooking and fighting got it?" I remember promising him I would do those things and I THE GREAT PAPYRUS NEVER BACK DOWN ON A PROMISE! 

I nod firmly to Undyne and say, "IT'S OKAY UNDYNE! SAM TOLD ME WHAT TO DO IF THIS HAPPENED AND I PROMISED HIM I WOULD DO IT! NOW LET'S EAT SOME BREAKFAST AND THEN GO TO WORK!" Undnye nods, slightly shocked at my attitude, but I must do what Sam says. I promised. I go into the kitchen and begin to cook breakfast for myself and say, "UNDYNE! WOULD YOU LIKE TO STAY? OR ARE YOU GOING TO GET READY FOR WORK?"

Undyne says hastily, "I'll be back Paps I need to get ready, see you in a bit!" and runs out the door. I smile sadly and mutter, "WELL AT LEAST I CAN CLEAN HIS ROOM!" and turn back to the stove.

\------------------------------------------

So that's it for now. I realized I did not include Papyrus' reaction to Sam being captured so I did that here. This is on Wattpad same title and username. Check out my other Undertale book if you like this: Songbird Flies Free. it is also on Archive of our own and same title and username as well. Bye for now!! ^^


	6. Chapter 6:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's point of view after he tries to escape

Warnings: Rape non con, torture, panic attack

Sam's point of view

\----------------------------------------------------

I don't know how long I sat there on that balcony, shivering in the cold. By the time I could see the sky lighten; I could barely feel my toes and fingers. I shivered and clung to the bars, unable to even keep myself upright. My whole body was aching and I just wanted to die. I began to close my eyes, but my INTEGRITY forced me to stay awake. The sky began to get brighter and the storm was over. It got slightly warmer and I whimpered. I knew that once you were so cold, you had to be put in lukewarm water and have the temperature increase slowly until the body is back to proper temperature. I knew the sudden rise in temperature was going to burn.

I winced as I got warmers and my fingers and toes began to burn. I whimpered, it hurt like hell. Worse than the lashes or the salt in the wounds. Tears trickle down my face and I cry. After what seems like hours of excruciating pain,but was only an hour or so, I hear the doors to the balcony open. I tremble, tears trickling down my face as I see Dream walk over to me. He bends down and places his hand on my chin. He cups my head and gently forces me to look up and into his eyes. He says softly, "Now, pet, did you learn your lesson?" I nod rapidly and he smiles. He says, "Do you want to go back inside? I have a healing bath ready for you. But, I have to carry you, and you have to wear your chains."

I nod and try to raise my arms like a baby wanting attention. He smirks and swiftly unties me from the balcony. He scoops me up and cradles me in his arms. I bury my face into his chest, which is so warm. I moan in pleasure as we walk back into the warmth. My whole body is tingling and I can see Dream is healing me. He closes the balcony doors and locks them. He then brings me into the bathroom and shuts the door behind him. I only have my pants on and he takes those off. I blush embarrassed and he sternly says, "You are mine you will not hide your body from me. Understand?" Not wanting another punishment like the last one, I nod quickly and he snarls, "Answer me!"

I whisper, "Yes master! I understand. M'sorry." He nods in approval and takes off my underwear. Now I am completely naked in front of a total stranger. The only time I was naked was when I was from the ages of three to five, when Papyrus had to bathe me because I was too young to take a bath by myself. Even then, Papyrus barely looked at me and gave me privacy. I am blushing bright red and Dream breaths, "Wow, you bigger than I expected. We'll have fun with that, later." I pale at those ominous words and he scoops me up again and places me into a green tinged bath. I feel the magic relaxing my body. I soon can't even move. 

I begin to panic slightly, knowing I am at Dreams mercy. He can do whatever he pleases to me. I shudder and he smirks. He then grabs a shampoos and begins to wash my body and hair. He lovingly fingers my long locks and he says, "We need to cut your hair, pet." He slowly scrubs every inch of my body. He works his way down to my crotch and I pale. He smugly grins and goes to touch my penis.

\---------------------------------------

SMUT/LEMON Rape non con WARNING START Skip to the end and look for the bold if you want to skip. Explanation of what happened will be at the end

\---------------------------------------

He grasps my cock in his hand and I grunt in response. He begins to move his hands expertly up and down and squeeze me in all the right spots. I can't hold back a moan and he smirks. That mother fucker! He knows exactly what he is doing. He begins to go faster and faster until I cum. I groan and gasp in release and he licks up the cum. He purrs, "You taste amazing pet. We have to do this more often." I shiver and helplessly lay there, paralyzed, and unable to do anything against my captor

\-----------------------------

OVER Dream just gave him a massage. down under..... XD 

\------------------------------

Dream finishes washing my body and hair and the bath is drained I am no longer frozen stiff. He dries me off and puts me onto the toilet and tells me to use the bathroom. He just stares at me and I mumble, "Well, I need to stand, to pee." His face dawns on that realization, and since I am still slightly numb from the bath he smirks and says, "Oh! Well then let me help you with that!" I whimper as he picks me up, opens the lid and helps me aim right into the bowl. I pee and the he wipes me, like I am three again. I burn red as he sits me down again and blow dries my hair. I then have to take a crap. I burn red and ask, "Um, m-master, I have to to-" he says, "What pet?" 

I blurt out, "I have to poop!" I add after a moment, "Master!" he stares at me and mumbles, "I forgot humans have to piss and shit. I've got to get used to that. Okay." He helps me stand up and sit on the toilet. All the while he stares at me. This is so embarrassing, but a least he doesn't have to touch me for this to work. I finish my business, and have regained enough feeling in my body to wipe and wash my hands. Dream leaves the room and comes back with new, clean, restraints. I want to back away, but his face makes me so afraid I just stand still. He takes off my cuffs and heals the bruises. Then he puts new cuffs on. Next is the muzzle. Same thing happens but he lets me brush my teeth and wash my face thoroughly. He replaces the collar and cleans my neck wounds. And finally, the leash. This is not new, it's just cleaned. 

He gives me new clothes. A white t-shirt and loose black pants. A pair or sock and white underwear. I put the outfit on, before the restraints go back on. Dream picks me up again and brings me into the main room. He places me on the bed and I can see that there is food. It smells so good. Dream smiles and says, "So, I have to feed you myself. So open up!" He smiles so innocently, I hate that fake smile. He opens a hinge on the end of the muzzle and waves a spoonful of rice and meat in my face. I don't like to be fed, but I'll do what I have to survive. For Papyrus. For... Sans. Dream feeds me the entire dish and I begin to feel sleepy. Shit! He must have drugged the food. 

As I lose all feeling in my body again, Dream smugly grins as he picks me up and begins to carry me out of the room. Before I black out, he softly says, "The procedure is ready pet, you'll be different when you wake up. I promise you'll be just fine." I whimper and everything goes black.

\-----------------------------------------------

That's it for this chapter.  
On wattpad only cause I can't figure out how to put pictures on here: I am gonna post images of each main character and their personalities, likes/dislikes, and stuff. So there will be several chapters posted in a bit. BYE!!!

\-------------------------------------------------


	7. Chapter 7:

Oh boy oh boy... Another chapter. 

Warnings: torture, panic attacks, Stockholm syndrome , rape non con smut/lemon

3rd persons point of view

\-------------------------------------

Dream carried Sam down the hallway, the human unconscious in his arms. He walks down several flights of stairs until he is in the medical wing of the castle. He finally enters what seems to be an operating room. There are medical instruments, glowing vials and monitors everywhere.

Dr. Gaster, Dr. Alphys, and two other lab technicians hurry to meet the young prince. Dream says coolly, "Gaster is the procedure ready?" Gaster replies, "Yes your highness. Would you please place the human on the table please?" Dream nods and places Sam onto the table. The technicians and doctors begin to tie him down. Once his restraints are properly in place, the muzzle and cuffs are removed. Next, a mask for oxygen is place on his face and several IV lines are injected into his arms. 

Gaster says, "You highness, I am going to explain the procedure to you, just as a precaution. So, we will inject the serum and it will change your pet's dna, giving him the traits you wish for. Any questions?" Dream shakes his head and says, 'How long will this take?" Gaster replies, "An hour. No more. Would you like to stay and watch?" Dream curtly says, "Yes." and Gaster nods.

The orderlies and technicians gather the glowing solutions and Gaster instructs them. Gaster then begins the procedure. He uses his blue magic and summons Sam's soul. He grasps it and says curtly to a technician, "Vial one please." the technician hands Gaster the first vial. It has a glowing blue substance in it and is labeled "Avian". he injects the substance into Sam's soul and then takes a second vial, with the same substance and injects it directly into Sam's body. Next, he says, "Vials two and three please." he is handed the four vials and repeats the process as before. The second vial is glowing red and is labeled "Vamp" and the third vial is glowing green and is labeled "Nature".

Once he is done, they wait half an hour before he declares, "Alright! He is finished you highness. He will be out of it for a while, but when he wakes up, his new traits will be available. Mind you, he will need to adjust to the new traits, just so you know." Dream nods and the technicians undo the bonds on Sam. They put his cuffs, muzzle and leash back on and Dream takes him back into his arms. He then teleports Sam back into his room. He gently places Sam into the cage, wary of the every growing lumps on his back. He murmurs, "Good boy." and locks the cage. He then sits down at his desk and begins to work on paperwork for the next weeks meeting with his brother and the royal guards. 

\--------------------------------------

Sans' point of view

\---------------------------------------

it was the day after sam had tried to escape. i woke up in the cage again, scared of what today would bring. ink is writing on some papers, while sitting at his desk. he hears me moving around and turns to see that I am up. he smiles and gets up and stalks towards the cage. he is leaning up against the bars and he smirks as he says, "Good morning pup!" he waits, expecting an answer. i do not want to be punished again, so i mumble, "morning, m-master." he smiles happily and says, "Good boy! I have a reward for that!" he picks up a plate of food and places it onto a tray which is resting on his bed. he goes and locks all of the doors and windows and shuts the shades. it is early morning. he then comes back over to me and opens the cage door. he grabs my leash and scoops me up into his arms. 

i whine and he chides me. he says, "Now now, I still don't trust you fully yet pet. I have to feed you to make sure your healthy and strong!" he sits down on the bed with me on his lap. he takes off the muzzle and i am too scared he is going to hurt me, so i don't resist. i squirm a bit, hoping he'll let me feed myself, but nope. he tightens his grip on me in a warning and i stop moving. 

he begins to feed me breakfast, which is eggs, bacon and potatoes. i wolf down the food hungrily. after a bit he places the tray back onto his desk and he forces me to cuddle. i then begin to feel hot. oh no. no no no no! i'm in heat! wait, its way too soon for my heat. ink must have drugged the food! shit! that sly fucker!

\---------------------------

smut/lemon/rape non con

\----------------------------

ink grins smugly as he moves his hands toward my pelvis. he grins and says smoothly, "Ooh, someone's in heat! I can help you with that pet." i begin to feel magic working its way around my body and i try to run away. ink grabs me tightly and uses blue magic to hold me down. i whimper as he takes of my shirt and pants. my hands are raised above my head and tied up to the top of the bed. my legs are both paralyzed now. i can't move! ink grins as my pelvis glows blue and my vagina and ecto breast begin to form. i hate this! i growl, or try to, but all that comes out is a whine. ink chuckles darkly and says, "Ooh someone's needy~ Don't you worry pup I'll make you feel good~!" and takes off his clothes, slowly and taking his time. i can now see his rainbow member, erect and already tipped with pre cum; he is huge! he then goes down onto my mouth and hungrily kisses me. we fight for dominance, tongues swirling and ink wins. he grins wickedly as we part, saliva dripping from our mouths as I begin to pant. he sucks onto my neck, and finds my sensitive spot. he sucks harder and i bite back a moan, but it fails. i moan softly as he grins. he continues to trail his hands down my ribs and i moan louder in pleasure. tears trickle down my face and he coos, "Aw, pet, your gonna have a great time! I promise." i plead and beg for him to stop but he doesn't listen.

he moves his mouth down to my breast and begins to suck on them. all the while, his hands begins to play with my pussy. he then inserts a finger and i shriek. he pumps it in and out and adds a second finger, then a third, all while fondling and sucking on my breasts. i moan and shriek louder and louder and i'm gonna cum- nope. ink takes his fingers out of my pussy and grins. he says, "Not yet pet! Now for the fun!" i whimper as he lowers his length and positions himself to take my virginity. he the thrusts and i scream and sob. he grunts and thrusts in and out, not even giving me time to adjust. i scream and plead with him begging for him to stop. he just goes even faster. i begin to feel pleasure, and finally he cums into me and i cum onto him. he grunts, "Oh pet, you so tight!" and slowly pulls out of me. he licks my sore and abused pussy and finally stops. 

i am crying loudly and he shushes me with a kiss. he smiles and says, "See, wasn't that fun? Now let's go take a bath and clean you up, shall we?"

i struggle to move, but everything hurts. my ectobody is gone, but everything lingers, like shadows of his horrible presence are all over my body. i curl up tighter and we walk into the bathroom. ink places me in the tub and the water is turned on. i can hear maids outside cleaning up the mess. ink cleans me up and puts all of my restraints back on. he dresses me in a long gown, made for a girl and places me back into the cage. he reconnects everything together and then to the cage. he kisses me on the head and i can see it it early afternoon now. he smiles and coos, "Okay pet you were wonderful today. rest now. I will see you later!~" he grins and locks the cage door. he then turns the lights down to a dim setting and leaves the room, blowing a kiss in my direction. i scowl and the begin to sob. i was raped. he took my virginity away. i hate him

I hate him...

I HATE HIM!

rage burns through my body, but i am so tired i just mournfully lay down and my eyes begin to droop. i fall asleep, the tears falling down my face, at the horrific actions i faced today were made, all by the monster, whom i am to call master

\----------------------------

I did not like writing the chapter all that much. Anyways, you'll see what happens to Sam in the next chapter. This is on Wattpad same title and username. Please share, and subscribe!! ^^


	8. N/A

Just a quick note, I edit my previous chapters every so often and add things or delete things from them so re read the previous chapters if you want to see the changes! Some can be very important! Just and FYI also School is starting soon so chapters will be posted way more slowly after tomorrow. A new chapter will be posted today and then every Wednesday one chapter will be posted. If I don't post I'll try to let you know, I promise I will not forget this book! ^^ This is also on Wattpad! Please share leave some kudos and subscribe! Also check out my other book: "Songbird Flies Free?"


	9. Chapter 8:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out what Dream did to Sam and Sans becomes more obedient

Heyo! So another chapter like I promised! ^^

Warnings: Panic attacks Stockholm syndrome, torture

Sam's point of view

\--------------------------------------

I wake up in agony. My whole body feels like it is on fire. My back is burning, my mouth feels like I had my teeth ripped out and put back in again. My fingers and head ache. What happened? What did I do to be punished? 

The memories come flooding back from when I was last awake? I don't know how much time has past, but I suddenly remember, I was having food and Dream drugged me! He said something about a procedure? What did he do to me?! I crack my eyes open and can see I am back in my cage, the usual restraints on my face and wrists. I groan and try to lick my dry lips and feel something very sharp in my mouth. I whimper and feel those sharp points and realize something...

I

Have

FANGS!!!

What the actual hell! My eyes roam my body to make sure nothing else has changed and boy oh boy, things have changed! I have wings! WINGS! Like silvery grey feathers coming out of my back! I can see that I have claws that are retractable, and everything I can see, smell, hear, taste, and touch are vastly different. Every one of my senses are heightened and my who body is tingling. I then try to rub my head and my fingers stop shirt as I feel a pair of antlers. ANTLERS?? I have fucking horns on my head. What the actual fuck? I curse out loud and hear a chuckle and look up to see Dream smugly smirking at me. I scowl at him and he just laughs.

I bare my fangs at him and his face darkens. I whimper and back away and he smirks triumphantly. He says coolly, "Your going to have to get used to those new appendages pet. They're there to stay. I didn't think you'd notice, but everyone here is part vampire or part some other creature. Especially the king, he's a full vampire, someone to fear, as well as his lover, Error. Error is the king of the vampires actually, and the ambassador between our two kingdoms." Dream stares at me and says in a matter of fact tone, "Now, we are going to have to set some new boundaries. No biting. I will get you your blood, don't worry." Did he say blood? Why am I craving it now? God damn it! I hate you!

I glare at him so angry. He made me a freak! He just smugly grins at me and then opens the cage. He scoops me up and we sit on the squashy armchairs in front of a roaring fire. I can see it is freezing out and a snowstorm is raging outside. He man handles me into a strangled grip hold and I begin to cry. He soothes me and strokes my cheek as I cry. I just sob my heart out for what seems like hours. I finally work up the courage to ask him, "Why?" He looks at me in shock. He says, "Why what pet?" I scream at him, my wires frayed and pissed off, "WHY! Why the fuck did you kidnap me? Why did you experiment of me? Why did you hurt me? Why, why WHY!?" I scream a cry as I hit his chest with my fists over and over again, but to no avail.

He just holds me and shushes me. I finally calm down and he softly says, "Now, pet, that was rude. You'll have to be punished for that." I look up at him in fear and I beg, sobbing again, "Please, please no m-master. I'll be good! I'm sorry! M'sorry!" I cry harder and he just pats my head. He stands up and we walk towards the dread hallway. He opens the door and I try to squirm away, but his grip is like steel bonds. I can see that there is a table in the room, like one you would see in an operating room. There is a chair with bonds on it as well. He places me against the wall and chains my wrists to it. He gently takes off my already torn shirt, from my wings, and mutters to himself, "I must order the proper shirts for you pet." he throws the shirt to the side and walks over the walls strewn with instruments of torture. 

He seems to decide which items he is going to use. He makes a big show of picking up a few different weapons but putting them back while shaking his head. I shudder in fear and try to hold back my sobs. My tears fall silently as my my shoulders shake. I lower my head until it is facing the wall and my forehead is against it. He finally walks over to me again and I can't see what he has in his hands. He says, "Pet, you will obey. You were doing so well too!" He sighs, like I was misbehaving on purpose. He says, "Now, I don't want to hurt your beautiful wings yet, so twenty shocks should do it. You will count."

I shake in fear and the first shock is administered to my thigh. I scream and my back arches in pain. I count out loud, sobs shaking my breath, "O-one!" the next shock it to my other thigh. I scream out, "T-t-two!" and so on. The third is administered to my right foot which is so sensitive! Then my left. next my upper back and then my chest. The last and final one makes me scream so loudly and see stars. He shocks me right on my spinal cord. I begin to black out, but before I can, Dream says, "Now, when you wake up, we will see if you have learned you lesson pet."

Then I black out, the pain too much to bare. 

\-----------------------------------------

Same day San's point of view

\-----------------------------------------

i wake up my whole body sore. especially between my thighs. i gasp as i remember what ink did to me. i choke back a sob and re-live over and over the feeling of my virginity being taken away from me. a sly thought crosses my mind. You enjoyed though didn't you? Come on, you wanted it!

i screech loudly, "NO!" and then see ink hurrying over to the cage. he looks at me in wonder and says, "No what pup?" i stare at him an mumble, "N-nothing m-master! I just had a... a nightmare! yeah, a nightmare." he looks at me skeptically and shrugs his shoulders. he then grins widely and says slyly, "Well, then you'll need some cuddles to calm you down!" i whimper and try to scoot away, but he just hums merrily and opens the cage. 

he scoops me up and cuddles me in a death grip. we both are now on his large bed and we just lay there for a while. after a bit ink whispers into my neck, "I know you liked our fun time last night!" he giggles as i stiffen and hiss. he just laughs. i hold back tears as he traces my bones through my t-shirt. we lay there, a hopeless captive and sadistic master.

\---------------------------------

OKAY! So that's that for now!! ^^ hoped you enjoyed. This is on Wattpad as well, same title and username. Please also check out some of my other works ^^!!


	10. Chapter 9:

Heyo! So, another chapter on a WEDNESDAY like I said! ^^ I am waiting on a commission which will be Dream but in his goopy form from my dear pal rainer101 on deviantart link: https://www.deviantart.com/rainer101

I will add it to Dream and Sam's character chapter when I get it next week ON WEDNESDAY NEXT WEEK! IMAGES ONLY ON WATTPAD

Warnings: mild blood loss

Sam's point of view a week after the surgery

\-----------------------------------------

It has been over five weeks since I was kidnapped. Dream had been hammering his rules into me since day one, and obeying him has become like a reflex. Flinching at his contact has become forbidden, and I am still getting used to my new appendages. My horns were the easiest to get used to. I also grew several inches. I am now 5'9''. My fangs and cravings for blood were the hardest to get used to. Dream would tease me with blood bags and wave them in front of my face until I went berserk. I hate those days. My wings were the second hardest to get used to. Having large feathery wings on your back makes ti very hard to sleep. 

I end up having to sleep on my back in a fetal position every night. Now I know what girls feel like when they can't sleep on there back when they have their period. I wasn't able to learn how to fly, but I found out my claws can be removed, permanently. And Dream is going to do just that. Today. He reassures me I did not misbehave, but he doesn't want any "mistakes" occurring with the claws, so out they come. On top of it, I have to be awake the whole time. Dream says he'll come to collect me around noon. 

Currently it is late morning. I had just ate and the food had light sedatives in them. I was groggy but not totally out of it. We were cuddling on the bed together when a hesitant knock came at the main doors. Dream looks annoyed and says firmly to me, "Stay pet." I nod and mumble tiredly, "Yes, master.", knowing full well not to disobey him. I am going to be honest though, the thought of escape still lingers in my mind, but the fact that Sans could be hurt because of me, makes me push the thoughts aside and lock them away. 

Dream growls in anger at the note the messenger handed him. The messenger is not older than myself. The messenger is a young female bunny. She cowers in fear and Dream paces angrily in front of the fireplace. The messenger hesitantly asks in a very small voice, "Your highness? Do you want to answer now?Or shall I come back later?" 

Dream stops pacing and stands there motionless. Then out of nowhere he grabs one of the smaller armchairs with his black and gold tentacles and throws it in my direction! I am frozen in fear and I don't know what to do. My wings automatically curl around me and seems to form a protective shell. The chair hits my wings and shatters everywhere! Some shards of wood get embedded into my arms and legs and I gasp in pain. My wings go back to there original position and I look up hesitantly hoping I am not in trouble. 

I see Dream and the messenger both staring at me. The messenger in awe, as she got to see Prince Dream's mysterious new pet first and Dream in shock. Dream notices the messengers stare and growls. She cowers in fear and Dream sighs. He says, "You know the rules, messenger 514. You'll have to come with me to the king to wipe your memories of this moment." She nods vigorously and Dream looks over at me. He says, "Pet, how did you do that?" 

I shake in fear, I am going to get in trouble. I shake and don't know how to respond. Dream hurries over to me and scoops me up in his arms. He says softly, "Oh, pet your not in trouble, it must be a new trait of yours." He pats my head in reassurance and I shiver. Dream then notices my wounds and says sharply, "Your hurt? Why didn't you say anything?" A though crosses my mind, but I don't voice it. I think to myself, "Why do you care? You've tortured me and raped me. Why should you care?" I shake the thought away and mumble tiredly, "M'sorry master. I just didn't feel the wounds until now." He nods and uses his healing magic while picking the shattered pieces of the chair out of my legs and arms. 

He then says, "Messenger 514. Come with me." We all walk out of the room and Dream barks at the nearest servant, "Clean up my room. Its a wreck. I expect it to be finished by the time I get back? Understand?" the servant nods frantically and hurries into his room calling for help from other servants to help her.

The messenger tremble besides us and Dream says to me, "Would you like to walk pet?" I nod eagerly, as Dream hardly lets me walk anymore, opting to carry me anywhere I've been allowed to go, which was not a lot of places. He smiles and puts me down, but I still have my hands chained, muzzle on, and collar with the leash, but my hands are only chained to each other and the collar is the only thing connected to the leash. Dream hold the leash and we walk down several long hallways and stairs. We finally make it to what seems to be the biggest set of doors I've ever seen. The doors were beautiful. One side was all golden and full of suns and bright colors such as gold, orange, red, yellow and pink. While the other side was the moon, stars and darker colors such as blues, purples, greens and silvers. In the center was a tree with a scarf wrapped around it with half a sun on the golden side of the door and half a moon on the darker side of the door. Error seems to be waiting outside for us and says to Dream, "He's been waiting for you. Hm?" He seems to notice me and the messenger and raises an eye brow. He says, "What's with the messenger?" 

Dream scoffs and says, "I need her memories of my pet removed. He needs to be a secret for now and you know it." Error nods and raises his hands. He says, "I should do it. He's not in a great mood already." Dream nods and barks out, "514, here. Now." She trembles and nods and walks forward. Error places his fingers on her temples and they glow in a blue light. He glitches more than normal and the messenger gasps. She falls down on her knees and passes out. Dream scoffs at her and mummers, "Weak." and walks past her. He doesn't even turns his head and says to a guard, "Make sure she gets back to her quarters. She isn't in trouble. Just tell them she fainted." The guard nods and he helps the poor girl walk away who is shaking her head. 

Dream yanks my leash and I follow, staring back at the girl who had her memories wiped because of me. 

\-------------------------------------------------

Okay. That's it for this chapter! ^^ I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please share, leave some love and subscribe! This is on Wattpad as well!


	11. Chapter 11:

IT'S WEDNESDAY MY DUDE/DUDETTS SOOOOOO: Another chapter! 

Warnings: Torture and possible panic attack

Same day and location as previous chapter

Sam's point of view.

\---------------------------------------------------

I watch as the two massive door open to reveal a long and majestic hallway. There are several glass windows with murals in them. Each depicting a story. One of two skeletons brothers who I assume are Nightmare and Dream and how jealous and greedy people cut down a tree, one side full of golden apples and another full of black apples. Then mural shows Nightmare and then Dream both eating the apples, but Dream seems to split into two entities? One evil and like his dark and goopy form and one good and innocent. Nightmare is just himself. It goes one to show the brothers who are joined by Ink to rule this empire. 

The next mural is of a place which is full of stars and seems to be floating islands in the vastness of space. The title says "Outertale". The next is a hall similar to this one but it looks like Sans?! Is in it and he has no tail or ears. He is continuously fighting a human child with a purple striped shirt. Over and over again. Huh. Wonder what that means. There are others but I cannot see them. Another one which is directly behind the throne, is of all of Royal Guards: Lust, Horror, Killer, Dust, and Cross, as well as Nightmare Dream and Ink.

The last one, which is right of the throne depicts a version of Ink without his fangs, the innocent version of Dream and lastly a skeleton who looks like Sans, but more bubbly and bright and has a bright blue scarf on tied in a bow. Dream makes it to the foot of the throne and I am forced onto my knees. I grunt and stay there next to Dream head down eyes facing the floor. I could see the King Nightmare is sitting on the throne, and he looks pissed off. Dream says, "Brother, they are back? How? We banished them!" Nightmare growls and says, "Classic and his friends is what happened! They freed them with the power of "friendship"" He says the last word in a mocking tone and grumbles. Dream shakes his head and says, "So, should we call our allies then?" Nightmare seems to think for a moment and a huge insanely creepy grins lights up his face. He says, "Yes, call them, call everyone. Tell them to prepare for war." 

Dream smirks and a messenger runs out of the room with the news. Nightmare settles into his throne and looks more at peace, and then just seems to notice me. He perks up and says, "Dream, is this your new pet? The one that is a descendant from the original seven mages?" Dream smiles broadly and says, "Yes brother. He has the second rarest trait, Integrity. I am still training him. Give or take two to four weeks and I'll have the perfect obedient pet." Nightmare smirks and gets up slowly. He walks down the few stairs from his throne and then is standing in front of me. For some reason, I'm not scared. At all. Dream, he terrifies me, but Nightmare? I am just calm. A little tense, but calm. I wonder why? It hits me, right I'm on drugs. Dream was supposed to extract my claws today. No wonder everything still seems woozy.

Nightmare takes a slimy hand and yanks my chin up. My two indigo eyes meet his one cerulean eye and he seems to pry into my head a sees all of my memories. The good, bad and the ugly. He drops my chin and I have a pounding headache. He nods and says, "Hmpt, he'll make a good pet. You should eventually properly train him. He'll need to defend himself against our enemies. They'll stop at nothing to get yours and Ink's pets." I look at them confused, why would anyone want us? Yes we are rare, but to go to war over us is insane. Unless, that is not the reason why they are going to war. Yeah, that is not the reason, it can't be. 

I shake my head slightly and Dream notices my fidgeting. His eyes widen and he says, "Oh! Right, we have an appointment with Gaster. Brother, is there anything else you need? Or may we go?" Nightmare thinks for a moment and then shakes his head. He says, "No, We have a meeting tomorrow. I will send summons then. Go on." Dream nods and scoops me up again. We walk down the long throne room hallway and I admire the murals once again. I truly wonder who that blue hooded figure who looks like Sans is. The large doors open again and we walk out. As we walk down the hallway I can hear them slam shut again with a resounding thud.

We walk down several hallways and up a few stairs. Finally we make it to a brightly lit hallway which has an entryway arch labeled: "Medical Ward". I shiver and Dream tightens his hold on me. I now know better than to try to escape. WE walk down the hallway a bit and end up in front of a pair of steel doors. They open automatically and we walk in.

Inside is several rooms. A waiting room, which is empty. Another room which seems to have several beds all lined up and is empty as well. (imagine the hospital wing in Harry Potter XD)

The other room is a surgery room, meant for operations. I shudder and know that is where I got my new appendages. I can see another skeleton! Wow I only thought Sans and Papyrus were the only skeletons left! This one has two cracks along his face and he has gaping holes in his hands. Several other magical hands which are tinted blue float around him doing various things. There are three lab technicians in total. A yellow skinned dinosaur who's name tag reads Dr. Alphys. A arm less gray monster with three horns on it's head and is wearing a grey striped shirt and a lab coat with long sleeves, which are empty, on. And the third is a large bird monster. He is typing on a computer.

The skeleton's name tag read: Dr. Wing Dings Gaster. Gaster sees us and hurries out of the operating room. He bows and says briskly, "Your highness! Is everything alright-" Dream cuts him off and says curtly, "The meds wore off. Give my pet more and do the procedure. Now. I am not in the mood to talk." Gaster shuts his mouth and nods. We walk into the room and Dream gently places me onto the table. Gaster instructs me to lay on my side and pulls up another table, He restrains my wrists to is and summons my claws. He then uses blue magic to freeze them in place, so that my claws wont retract while he is removing them. He then says, "Your highness, just so you know, with his magic he can regrow the claws magically for short periods. They can be used as weapons or defensive measures. But he won;t be able to without training or for two weeks, due to the procedure."

Dream nods and I feel a small pinch on the inside of my elbow. I then feel very numb and Gaster says, :It's okay, just close you eyes and it'll be all over soon." I close my eyes and feel his cool bones get to work. I don;t feel anything. Not even the blood trickling down my hands or it being wiped up. After what seems like hours I am so groggy that I can barely stay awake. Dream picks me up and we begin to walk. Eye still closed I can feel as we walk back to what I assume is Dream's room. I hear a door open and crack my eyes open. Yup, Dream's room. Dream places me into the cage and kisses my forehead before leaving and locking me back up once again.

Groggily I snuggle into the blankets and fall asleep.

\-----------------------------------

Another chapter down. YAY! Please vote, share, like, and follow me! This is also on Wattpad and this will be the last time I am saying that.


	12. Story Time

This is a story, so no point of view I am trying my best to make it as cannon as possible with my own twists, but if I mess up, PLEASE TELL ME so I can fix it! ^^

\---------------------------------------

Long ago, there where two brothers. Both charged with protecting a tree. One brother was the embodiment of darkness, and nightmares. The other was a glowing bundle of joy and represented happiness and dreams. They were Nightmare and Dream. Princes of their realm.

Then the war came. The humans and monsters fought for the right to have the tree. Some fought against the brothers, some with. In the end, Nightmare and Dream were forced to eat the dark apples of negativity, to defend their home. Dream split into two different entities. One his evil form, Shattered Dream and his passive, innocent form Dream. Innocent Dream was banished from the realm, forced into stone due to the negativity surrounding him. But before he full was encased, he managed to eat a golden apple. Dream just hoped his friends would be able to save him in time. The two negative brothers, using there new powers won the war and created the Empire of the Moon and Sun instead of Dreamtale. They spread their influence across the multiverse. They next met a fell! Ink. He was going around trying to spread darkness himself. King Nightmare and Prince Dream tested this new fellow and he was equal in strength. They names him Prince Ink and he became a follower. The true Ink saw this AU growing in power as the other evil Sans' joined. Horror, Killer, Dust, Lust, Cross, Red, Edge, The Fellswap and Swapfell brothers, Error 404, Reaper, Geno, Error Papyrus, Error Frisk, Fatal_Error, Gaster_Error, Insans (https://tatatale.tumblr.com/), the Hacker Chara from Under Source, and Paperjam (guilt tripped into joining) Error was the king of vampires so they had them on their side as well. His vampire name is Fallacy. (I know it's not totally canon XD)The original Error joined as well. And any others who wished to join did. 

The forces of good and Dream's passive form joined together as well. Classic Sans, Blue, Dream, Ink, Outer Sans/Papyrus, Stretch, Underswap Alphys, Science Sans, All of the Undyne's from those AU'S, Birdtale Sans and Papyrus, all of the Gaster's who are alive, Alive, and Soul(From this comic on tumblr: https://tatatale.tumblr.com/ CHECK IT OUT!!^^)) Undersource Sans (Necros and his brother Papyrus as well as Ka and Fi link: https://slylock-syl.tumblr.com/ CHECK IT OUT^^) Abysstale Sans, Epic Sans, G!Ink, even Undertone Sans. These two forces have been gathering ever since the two brother banished the so called "good guys". Who will win? What will happen? You'll just have to wait to find out! ^^ 

\---------------------------------

I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT SCHOOL IS A PAIN IN THE ASS and this is more backstory to why things are the way they are. In my head Shattered Dream and Dream are two different people. MY HEAD MY STORY! I will list ships and stuff in the next chapter. COMMENT WHAT SHIPS YOU GUYS WANT!! I'll take any into consideration. I am gonna post that today, cause of how short this one is, along with drawings of the characters! Yay! MORE COMMISSIONS ARE COMING! THEY ARE FROM 

rainer101: https://www.deviantart.com/rainer101

PLEASE GO CHECK HIM OUT AND GIVE HIM LOVE I AM PAYING HIM FOR THESE ARTS! 

Also not all of the characters listed will be here. Sorry but I am not that rich. But More characters to come.


	13. Chapter 11.5:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Different POV

Technically Chapter 11 was the chapter called Story Time!, so yeah chapter 11.5 XD

Chapter warning: Sexual references/lemon/smut

CLASSIC Sans' POV

Betcha weren't expecting that Huh?

\-----------------------------------------------------------

I woke up from my nice nap with a groan. I just want to sleep, but I felt a tug at my soul. Something big was happening in the multiverse. Something BIG. I immediately perk up and put on my slippers. I go into my bathroom and take a shower. God I look terrible. Being the Judge of the Multiverse sucks. I have to fix all of the problems all of the other universes and Guardians cause when they are a big issue. I finished showering and the tug grows stronger. I grumble under my breath, "yeah, yeah i feel ya." and brush my teeth. I then comb my hair (XD) and finally change my shirt. I am now wearing a white t-shirt, my classic blue hoodie, my black shorts and my fluffy pink slippers. I then leave my room quickly, and walk down the hallway of our house on the surface. I am currently in Undertale, my universe. The kiddo decided they had had enough of genocide and we helped em free Chara, Asriel and Flowey. All three are now alive, and all have strong healthy souls. It was a miracle. Frisk is the monster ambassador. They are now fifteen years old. Man they grew up fast. Chara and Asriel are the Princes of Monster kind. Asgore and Toriel both got back together, kind of. Toriel is accepting of Asgore, only because we found a way to restore the children who died. Each one of them was returned to their rightful time, but can still visit us whenever they please. Although, the Soul of Kindness and Integrity asked to stay here, as their families were either dead, or not very kind. 

Both souls now live with us in our large house. We all live together. Also we found a way to make the machine work, so I was able to bring back my dad, Dr. W.D. Gaster. Everyone's memories of him were restored, and they all felt horrible for forgetting him. The void changed him, he is way more powerful that before, but, due to Frisk's and Chara's DETERMINATION they were able to stabilize his soul and mental state, so he isn't a crazy nut job or a workaholic either. Papyrus was so excited to have a dad, and they both made a huge mess out of the kitchen. Toriel has been trying to teach them all how to cook, including Undyne and Alphys, so they could eat something other than ramen, burt spaghetti and chisps. With Gaster back, he was able to live his life again. Alphys stepped down and became Gaster's assistant, while Gaster took up the roll as Royal Scientist again. Surprisingly, our favorite elemental, Grillby like a certain Royal Scientist. Grillby and Gaster are now both dating. I totally ship it. 

Due to Gaster's return, we were able to find the ancient texts and agreements monsters made with humans. The humans had been holding them in museums, so we had to use special equipment to examine and translate them. It was no problem. But we wanted humans to trust what we were translating, so we needed a human mage to translate. Good thing we have been finding mages all across the world, who now come here to Ebbott to learn magic and how to control their soul traits from us monsters. As each student learned more and more, they invented new spells as well. People began to like our magic, and even wanted shows with it. Mettaton is wildly popular in Japan and is currently on tour. Our mage students learned how to translate the ancient texts (so humans wouldn't think we are lying or making anything up) and we found something astounding. It turns out, technically, we monsters own Mt. Ebbott. So, the human government had to give the land of Mt. Ebbott and the surrounding area, to us monsters. With that new information, we had to explore of course. 

\-------------------------------

The day they were exploring, still Sans' POV

\--------------------------------

We had been hiking for hours and all we saw is forest more forest, a few ruins which we marked down for further exploration and some really nice spring, which we were hanging out at now. We were having lunch and Frisk, Chara, Asriel, Flowey and Monster Kid where all exploring around the area. We were just talking about the Ruins and what or who lived there when we heard the kids shouting up ahead. We all jumped up and ran towards their shouts, fearing the worst, but no, what we saw, well it was incredible. 

It was a fully intact castle. hidden in vines and ivy, but fully intact! We all gaped in awe and then seven glowing figures floated over to us. Each figure was a color of a soul trait! The red one spoke and said, "Hello, Monsters, humans. We are the Seven original mages from the great war. We were... well... the ones who locked you Underground. We would like to explain the reason why."

We were all too astounded to talk the the figure continued, each color soul filling in bits and pieces of the story, "We were winning the war, but we had a meeting. Monsters could not be wiped out, otherwise the magical balance would be destroyed and the world would descent into chaos. So we came up with a plan to trick the human general leading the assault to lock you Underground, so you could survive, lying to him that you would perish under the mountain. He believed us and we sacrificed our lives, so that the future of monsters would be secure. Now here you stand, in the very place we had build centuries ago, for monsters and humans to learn magic and study together. This was the Mage Academy, only those with magic could attend. We used a preservation spell to keep the inside and outside intact. The foliage and ivy is just an illusion. But now, we reveal the full glory to you. (Basically HOGWARTS but no quidditch field and in way better condition and no crazy old haunted stuff XD)

The true castle appeared and it was amazing! The whole place was immaculate. The mages said, "We leave it in your hands, ambassador and Princes, we want you to reopen the school, teach humans and monsters to be friends again. there are wisps, or spirits who will help keep the castle clean The serve the castle, and the owner, which is the newest generation. Chara, Frisk, Asriel and Monster Kid, you all own this building. I hope you will take care of it. Of course, the adults can help you and we will be here to help you as well. For now, please explore."

After that, we explored the immense building and decided to move our mansion near it so we can be near the school. A bit of teleportation magic here and there and it was a success.

\-----------------------------------

Now after five years on the surface, things are going pretty well, except for this tug on my soul. Who is doing something. It's not Ink or Error, or Dream, (who we rescued) its Nightmare and Shattered... fuck.

\-----------------------------

Flashback

\------------------------------

Well, I guess it's time to get the gang back together. I open a portal to the multiverse mansion, and send out a call to all those I know, I say loud and clear, "we have to save dream! come on guys a little help would be nice. put some backbone into it would ya?" 

Chuckles ensue as we all gather and go to Dreamtale. With the power of DETERMINATION and our positive emotions, we are able to free Dream from his prison. We explain what has been going on and he is shaken. Dream whispers, "I didn't know, I thought I could help him, but he, he..." Dream bursts into tears and we comfort him. Blue says, "DREAM YOU TIRED YOUR BEST! THAT'S ALL THAT MATTERS!" Dream nods and brightens slightly. 

\------------------------------

Flashback over

\------------------------------

It has been a few months since then, and now Nightmare and Shattered are planning something. I dread knowing nothing good is coming out of it.

I say, "well, tibia honest, we have to stop shattered and nightmare. i felt a pull this morning, they are planning something, i can't tell what yet, but something. we have to figure it out before they can do something bad!"

Nods all around and Sci says, "Well, I could scan the AU'S and see if anything suspicious pops up?" I nod and say, "Yeah, and those who can travel from AU to Au look around, ask questions, see if anything is amiss. For now, Im going to the AU where shattered and nightmare are directly. i'm going to confront them." shouts of protest ring around the room and I hold up my hand for silence. I say, "no, i can't die unless i'm in undertale. if i die there, i'll just respawn in undertale and you all know that. i need to confront them, and...." i huff and sigh, hating my job. The room grows darker and colder as my eyes lights go out. Eyes dead, I say in a dark tone, "JUDGE THEM"

Everyone shifts uncomfortably, because when my Judge side comes out, well, I'm told I am quite scary. I shake my head and get out of that mindset. I then say, "Alright, you guys have your tasks, go forth and report back in a few days, or sooner if i call you, okay?" nods and "yes's" echo around the room as one by one my multiverse friends leave until it is just me and my boyfriend, Outer. We snuggle on the couch and he kisses me. I mumble, "we are doing this now?" 

He smirks in a seductive way as we teleport to his room and he says, "yes, now." 

\--------------------------------------

Smut/Sex warning

\---------------------------------------

We tumble onto the bed and I take off our hoodies. Outer yanks of my shirt and his own and begins to passionately kiss me. I moan as he begins to rub my pelvis outside of my shorts. He begins to kiss me neck and rubs my ribs. I moan softly and he chuckles and says seductively, "this room is sound proof ya know, bonehead. i'm gonna make you scream." he grins and he grasps my soul, but looks at me for permission. I blush bright blue and nod and he grins. He grabs my soul and begins to rub it. I moan louder as he fingers expertly wiggle into my soul. 

I gasp in pleasure as he goes faster and faster until I scream as I soul juices flow out of my soul. I am panting and he grins licking up the juices. He grins and says, "well, now, told ya i'd make ya scream." I playfully glare at him and hi just gently tugs off both our shorts. My pelvis is already formed a pussy for him to fuck and I moan out, "god damning outer! just fuck me already!" 

He grins and says, "well that was rude, no i'm gonna make you wait!" i groan as he sues his magic to pin me down. I squirm as he licks my nub gently. I try to grind against him, but his magic hold me down. He then dives his tongue into my cilt, and I squeal and he swirls around in me. I am about to reach my climax when he pulls out. I whine and he he chuckles. He then puts in a finger and then another and begins to scissor in and out of me. I buck and thrash and finally reach my second climax. He laps up all the juices and he grins as his large glowing dark blue member appears. I am always a bit shock at how big he is. He grins and slowly enters my pussy. I shriek and moan in pleasure and pain, and he lets me adjust. Once I am full adjusted, I nod my head and he starts to move. 

I am impatient and moan out, "faster!" and he speed up. I moan louder and louder as he hits my g spot and I shriek as I finally release. He grins panting and we both flop to the side. We both grin at each other and kiss lightly and he mumbles, "bath?" I nod and say, "yes, a bath sounds nice."

\--------------------------------------

Well that's it. Chapter warnings over. I have moved onto the actual plot! I have written smut. Happy? Please like, share and subscribe to me! See ya next time!


	14. Chapter 12:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SO SORRY THIS IS LATE!
> 
> Link to amazing song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2-MEpJ_kGyU

I AM SO SORRY THIS IS SO LATE! I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY I MADE IT LONGER FOR YOU!

Go check out this video by rainer101! SO GOOD! They do song commissions and it so worth it! I am waiting on mine! 

WARNINGS: mild abuse

Three months Later

YES I AM LAZY BUT THE TIME SKIP IS NECESSARY! Sam and Sans are fully obedient now but will only refer to Dream and Ink as Master outloud. A small bit of defiance still rests in their souls ^^ 

Sam's POV

\---------------------------------------------

I am sitting on my dog bed in front of the fireplace. and watch the flames lick and eat away the flames. I love watching the flames. I brings me some peace of mind when I am upset. It is just after breakfast and I have noticed Dream has been very distracted lately. He hasn't really been paying attention to me or caring about what I wear or if I feed myself or not. I don't know why. He mutters things I can't hear as he is writing on his parchment and paper. He scratches things out and grunts in anger. He crumples up the papers and tosses them into the fire. I watch as the fire eats away at the papr blackening the paper and turning it to ash. 

Dream sighs and sets his head onto the desk. I want to comfort him but I am trained to not speak on move from my spot unless told to. Dream suddenly gets up from his desk and walks over to me. He hovers over me and I sit there waiting for a command. Dream finally spicks me up gently and sits in the comfy armchair with me tightly in his lap. I snuggle closer into his lap and he pets my head gently. He then says softly, "Pet, why didn't you tell me you had family?"

I froze, not knowing what to say. Is he talking about Papyrus? Or my real family who I never knew? I shift in his lap and hesitate before Dream says, "You can speak pet. Good boy for waiting."

I feel warm with the praise and mumble, "Master, I have my birth family, who I never knew. They abandoned me at birth and I was found by my brother, not by blood, Papyrus. He raised me and was my sitter. If that is who your talking about, I am sorry I did not know you wanted to know about him master. My other family was not a thought on my mind as I never knew them. Sorry master." I hang my head ready for a punishment of any sorts but Dream just pats my head.

He says, "It's okay pet, I just wanted to know. I knew about your skeleton companion. As a matter of fact, I am going to allow him to visit you, if you are good at training today, okay?" I nod rapidly and rapidly reply eagerly, "Yes master!" Dream smiles and says in a slightly darker tone, "Those people who abandoned you at birth, well I will find them and I will punish them for what they did." The room gets cold and I grip Dream tighter in fear. My wings curling around his body. He strokes the silver feathers and smiles. 

He says, "Alright pet, lets go train okay? Sans should be there. You have permission to say hello if Ink says so alright?" I nod and say happily, "Yes master!" Dream smiles. The only restraints I have on my body now are magic restraining cuffs. The muzzle and chains are gone. I do have a leather collar in black and gold. It has a small gold circle tag that says property of Prince Dream. It made me happy, but still sad when I saw it. It reminded me of the freedom I had lost. 

I shake my negative thought away and remember when Dream said he trusted me enough to not have the shock collar, chains and muzzle any more.

\--------------------------------------------

Flashback to when Dream takes the collar, chains and muzzle off

\--------------------------------------------

I was sitting on Dreams bed while Dream was looking for something on his Desk. He then walks over to me and using his magic creating a key? I looked at him with a confused expression on my face and he chuckles. He smiles as he holds the key and a pair of metal cuffs, which look like the magic restraining collar and he says, "Oh pet. You have been so good to me for these last two weeks. I feel you are ready to have your collar, muzzle and chains removed. But! If you misbehave even just a little, I will not hesitate to put them right back on. Do you understand pet?" I nod and say, "Yes master!" He smiles and using the magical key he removes the cuffs, collar, muzzle and chains. He then puts on a pair of magic restraining cuffs on my wrists. He the grabs a black and gold accented collar which has the tag that says, "Property of Prince Dream"

I feel so happy yet a small lingering sadness floats in the back of my mind. A traitorous thought whispers, "Your his now. No more freedom." I wave the thought away before it can cause any trouble and Dream heals any olders wounds. Not the scars though. Those stay. Dream smiles and cuddles with me. I purr happily has he strokes my wings in all the right spots.

\-------------------------------------------

Flashback over

\-------------------------------------------

Dream attaches a leash to my collar and we walk over to the arena where we train. It is huge, meant to be used for executions or challenges and the such. There are thousands of seats and the floor is covered in sand but can be changed magically to grass, dirt, gravel or something else. I've seen it as an obstacle course too. I had to do the course and broke a few bones doing so. It was hard. I've learned how to do the course blindfolded by now. 

I see Sans and Ink says quietly, "You can go now." and he unclips Sans' leash. I feel Dream do the same and nods to me. I mumble and quick, "Thank you master!" to Dream and sprint over to Sans. We collide with a hug and I look him over and say, "Are you okay?" Sans nods and says, "Yeah. Are you?" I shrug my shoulders and say, "Yeah." We both smile at each other and suddenly I hear a familiar loud set of voices. Are those that who I think they are?

I turn around quickly and tears fill my eyes. I see Papyrus and Undyne loudly talking and demanding to see me. I shout eagerly, forgetting all the rules, "PAPYRUS! UNDYNE!"

The pair jerks their heads around at the same time and I try to run over to them. But Suddenly, I am stopped by Dream's blue magic. He tuts and says, "Wait pet. Let them come over here first." I hesitate but stop. Papyrus rushes over, Undyne not too far behind him and Papyrus looks at Dream with this expression I cannot place and he then says in a tone I've never heard him use before, "Prince Dream, please, let me hug my brother." Dream looks a bit shocked at his tone but lets me go. I sob loudly and I am crushed in a large hug of Papyrus and the Undyne. Papyrus looks me over and says softly, "I'm so sorry brother." and tears leak out of his eyes.

\-----------------------------------------

I am sooooo sorry! Here it is!


	15. Chapter 13:

New chapter! YAY! 

Warnings: Sex/smut/lemon, torture.

Sam's POV

\--------------------------------------------------------------

As I hug Papyrus something seems different. He seems different. I notice that his armor is official guard gear?! I look up at him and say, "Paps, what happened to your old gear? And why do you smell different?" Papyrus looks down at me and says, "Oh, I matured fully! I am no longer a pet! Apparently, I outgrew my pet phase and I am now a neutral dominant. That means Undyne let me join the royal guard!" I smile broadly up at him and say, "See Paps! I knew you could do it! I am so proud of you! How's Grillby doing without me?" Papyrus grimaces at the mention of Grillby's and says, "He hired Burgerpants as a full time worker. He says you are sorely missed and welcome back at any time." I smile sadly at the response and then feel a tug at my soul. Dream is pulling me away. I don't want to let go. I hold on a bit tighter and Dream yanks me harshly away from Papyrus. I am not stuck to his side and he clips the leash back on to my collar.

Dream says harshly, "Captain Undyne, Guardsman Papyrus, I think it is time for you to leave. Guards, escort them out please." I cry out wanting to say goodbye but I can't move. Dream clenches my leash tightly to his side and forces me to my knees. I feel a few tears leave my face as I shout, "Goodbye Paps!" and he shouts back, "GOODBYE BROTHER!" as he and Undyne are forcefully escorted out. Dream growls and says, "Hmpt, pet, that was borderline not obeying me."

He slaps me across the face and I tumble into the sand. I whimper and he places his foot at the base of my neck. I gasp in pain and he grabs the leash and tugs it harshly and I gasp and choke for air as he hisses, "Never again shall you see him until I deem you have behaved enough to earn it. Understand pet?" I nod rapidly and choke out, "Yes master!" and he is satisfied. He releases his grip and yanks me up as I gulp deep breaths of air. He unclips the leash once again and says, "Spar with Sans. Ink we need to talk. Don't try anything fishy and don't hold back." 

Sans and I both say, "Yes master!" and they walk out of the arena, the gates clanging shut behind them. We can see several guards already placing bets on which one of us would win, and I smirk. I whisper, "Make it a draw?" and Sans grins back, "Of course!" and we begin to spar.

Bones, blasters, and my magic as scorch the sand and walls of the arena. We are both going all out for the show. Finally after a n hour or so we both are drained of magical energy and both just collapsed onto the sand, gasping and panting for breath. Ink and Dream come back after a while and see us like that. Dream smirks at our predicament and says happily, "Who won?" and Sans and I both mutter together at the same time, out of breath, "It was a tie." Dream and Ink smirk at each other and then back at us before Ink says in a happy evil like tone, "Well, you two are ready then." We both perk up slightly at that statement, not knowing what it meant. Dream picks me up and clips on the leash again. Ink does the same.

Dream and Ink carry us back to their rooms and we split off, Ink going into his room and Dream going back into his.

\------------------------------------------

Sans' POV

\------------------------------------------

Ink gently placed me onto the comfy bed and gave me food. I wolfed it down as he closes the shades around the room and lit the fire. I had been getting hot and bothered once again as it was now really time for my actual heat. I looked panicked as I now see Ink stalking toward me, like a panther stalks its prey. I knew what was coming. Ink uses blue magic to hold me down as I squirm. I don't like this, but there is nothing I can do. I just lay back and whine in need and I get hotter and hotter. Ink strips off all of my clothes as my breast and pussy have already formed. He strips down and I can see his rainbow member already erect and ready to go, the tip beaded with pre-cum.

He says in a dominating voice that makes me shiver, "On your knees pet. Do a good job." I know what he wants. I shuffle forward and on my hands and knees gently lick the tip of his cock. I then slowly swallow it. Ink moans and forces it deeper into my throat. I gag as he begins to thrust in and out and I lick and suck all up and won his shaft. He then grunts and cums and says harshly, "Swallow it all pet." and I comply. I the kisses my mouth fiercely and I moan. He begins to play with my nipples, rubbing and sucking on them.

He then as he is fondling my nipples gently inserts a finger into my cunt. He pumps his fingers in and out and then adds two more as I gasp and moan, panting heavily. He next adds the rest of his fingers, spreading my wide. I am about to reach my climax and my back arches but he pulls out and I whine with need. He chuckles and says, "Not yet pet~" and teases me by biting my cilt. He then stick his tongue in by cunt and I gasp with pleasure. He swirls and licks me mercilessly and right as I am about cum again he pulls out. I whine and moan as he teases me and groan out, "Just fuck me already!" and he grins devilishly as he says, "Heh! Your wish is my command."

Ink thrusts into my harshly and I squeal and moan with pleasure. He goes faster and faster until I cum and my walls tightened over his cock as he speeds up and coos, "Oh your so tight pet~" and he finishes in me and I gasp with pleasure as I pass out.

\---------------------------------------

That's all for now folks! See ya next week!


	16. Chapter 14:

IT'S HERE! GUYSSSS IT'S HERE!! Yay! Okay so Songbird Flies Free is completed! Go check out the ending and tell me what you think! Comments and feedback is always appreciated! And tell me if your gonna continue the story or not! Let me know! I would love to read your take! Just give me credit as the original creator!

OH! By the way when I say SANS it means the Sans with the wolf ears from this AU. When I say Classic I am referring to the original Sans, from Undertale. Also not all of this is cannonly accurate I KNOW THAT. It's my own twist. ^^

ALSO BIG BIG BIG PLOT TWIST MAYBE THIS CHAPTER OR THE NEXT!!!!

Warnings: Blood loss, abuse and torture, possible death

Classic's POV

\------------------------------------------ 

I gather my magic and teleport out of the mansion into the AU Shattered and Nightmare have taken over. Dreamtale. They had Fell Ink restore the AU and now rule it. God this AU was so peaceful, minus the asshole villagers, who tortured and beat up Nightmare before he ate the apples and then had to go to war to protect the tree of positive and Negative feelings. I teleport right next to that tree. It is protected by a magical barrier now. One can only enter and touch the tree if they have no intent of eating or touching the apples. I do not so I duck through the barrier, feeling the strong magic wash over me. I shudder at the ancient magic's touch. Powerful and sentient it judges me. I stand still for a moment as it does its job. Finally after a bit, it is done and allows me to pass.

I make my way underneath the tree and sit down with a sigh. It is nice here. No looming castle seen, no evil bad guys trying to kill me. Just me myself and I, underneath this tree. I want to take a nap. Heh, no one should be able to bother me. Alright. A small nap should be fine. I need to regain my magical reserves anyways. Teleporting to and from AU'S takes a lot outta me. As I nod off, I don't sense nor see the two figure walking towards me with a fire in their eyes.

\-----------------------------------------------

Right before Sans appears in the AU Sam's POV

\------------------------------------------------

I watched as Dream and Ink both brought us out to the throne room together. Sans and I both had on armor meant for war. I was so confused when Dream presented it to me earlier. I wonder what we are doing today. We don't need armor for sparring. Are we going on a mission? As I muse thoughtfully, Sans and I are forced to our knees. We both grunt softly as Dream and Ink hold our leashes and Nightmare looms over us on his throne. He looks pleased for some reason. I guess that is better than if he is mad. He then says quietly with glee, "He's here. The idiot decided to show up here. I want you two to send out your pets to capture him. Make sure they put on the collar and make sure it is on the highest setting Cuffs and ankles too. Once they do that, teleport him right here. And when he wakes up. All he is going to see is my lovely face leering above his, with you two next to me and your pets behind him hidden from sight, until he tries to turn around of course." Dream and Ink both cackle along with Nightmare while Sans and I stay silent. So it is a mission then. A retrieve and capture one. Easy peasy. 

Dream and ink both look at us and Nightmare says to us directly, "Do you both understand what you are to do?" We both wait for Dream and Ink to give us the go ahead to speak and when Dream says to me, "Go ahead pet you may speak." and Ink says right after, "Yes you may speak as well pup." We both nod and say at the same time, "Yes master Nightmare." and I continue on to say, "We are capture the target and bring him to you. Then we shall stand out of sight behind the target and make sure he is unable to escape." Nightmare nods and says yes. That is correct. Go on then." Nightmare waves his hands at us and we are dismissed. One of Nightmare's advisers comes into the throne room from a side door and walks over to the throne. Error, not his partner says, "M'lord, the original has fallen asleep by the tree of feelings. The fool. He is completely alone and defenseless." Nightmare cackles with glee and smirks. He says delighted, "Oh this CAN'T get any better."

Dream and Ink both tug at our leashes and drag us out of the room. We leave the hall and the doors shut behind us. Dream and Ink the unclip our leashes and Guide us towards the main entrance of the castle. We are met with the huge, closed, intimidating doors, that can only be opened at our Master's will or someone else in charge. We watch as Dream nods to one of the guards in the booth and says, "Open the doors. We are going out. And when you see our pets coming back with a prisoner, let them in with the password, question and answer, 'What are your hopes and dreams?' with their answer from my pet, 'None, I am content', and from Ink's pup, 'I have many.'" The guard nods and opens the large doors with his magic. 

We both blink rapidly and cover our eyes as we haven't seen such bright sunlight in weeks. We are forced forward and Ink and Dream unclip our leashes from our collars. We stand there not knowing what to do, as this is the first time in months we have been unleashed and free. But we are too trained, too obedient to do anything rash. Dream and ink smile delighted at our obedience and Dream says in a cold voice all of the sudden, "No, you two can not fail. Do you understand? This is very important. Do not fail." We both nod and Ink pats Sans' head while dream pats mine. We both smile and Dream hands us the magic draining collar and cuffs as he says, "Go on. Use any means necessary to capture him, but do not kill him." The turn back to enter the castle once again, but before they leave Ink says with an air of warning, "And be careful, he is fast, slippery and only has 1 HP. But he is powerful, do not underestimate him." Sans and I both nod and they leave. 

We both briskly begin walking towards the direction of the tree of feelings. We make it over the hill and can see the tree now. I can see there is a figure whois sleeping underneath the tree branches. Neither Sans nor I want to eat nor touch the apples so the tree's barrier lets us in. We gently sneak around the snoring figure and I smirk. I place the collar around his neck and cuffs around his ankles and wrists. There. The collar activates and he is unable to cast any magic. He suddenly wakes up before I am able to attack the chains to his collar and jumps backward, but trips and falls on his tied up ankles. He smirks at us, like he has some weapon we don't know about, and tries to teleport away but his eyes widen as he can't. He struggles to get away but Sans and teleport him right back to the castle. We both answer the security questions and there we are. Sans and I wait behind the captive who is struggling. Nightmare looks a bit annoyed and says to me, "why is he awake?" I shake in fear and know we did something wrong and say in a small voice, "He woke up as we were finishing his restraints. I am sorry Master Nightmare." sans and I bow deeply and the captive sees the scar on the back of my neck in the shape of a broken half a heart and he gasps.

He says, "You- you are alive?! How!?" I look at him confused and refuse to answer and just step back so he can't twist to see us anymore. Nightmare gets up off his throne and Dream and Ink who were next to it follow him down, each of them stalking towards the prisoner like a lion stalks their prey. He squirms and tries to move but can not. Nightmare leers in his face and the prisoner spits in his face. I wince. Wrong move. Nightmare is furious and he slaps the prisoner who grunts. He take 0.5 damage and winces in pain. He then says, "Tibia honest, I thought you'd dust me with one hit. Not to bone chilling are ya for the king of Nightmares?" Nightmare growls but grins and says, "Well, it's a good thing I know a bit about total control. Now then. Error, Dust and Killer, escort Classic to my favorite room. I shall deal with him in a moment." Nightmare pulls out a muzzle and using his tentacles, holds him still and puts it on Classic. Classic whimpers and stares at me like I am his long lost best friend. What am I to him? I must look like someone he knows. What ever.

I jump and notice that he is the one from the window! The skeleton fighting the child in the striped shirt! Wow, wonder what he did to piss Nightmare off? Dust, Killer and Error drag the struggling Classic away while Nightmare looms over us. We both wait for our punishment but Nightmare just pats our heads. He says, "Good job you to. Take a nice well deserved break. even allow your brother to visit."

I nod and Sans' tail wags happily. We did a good job and got praise from Nightmare himself!" 

Dream and Ink both scoop us up and bring us back to their rooms to cuddle and warm us up from a long day. We take the armor off, take a bath and are fed dinner. Ink and Dream lock us both up in our cages and we fall asleep, proud we got praise from the king himself.

\-------------------------------------------

That's all for now! Who do you think Sam is to Classic? You'll find out!


	17. Chapter 15:

Warnings: Blood, gore, torture

Classic's POV

\-------------------------------------------------

I struggled against the binds around my wrists and legs but I was helpless against the two holding me. They dragged me down many sets of twists and turns and long hallways. I had no idea where I was, or what was going on. I had no magic, and now way out. And how the hell was Lilo alive? No way. He died! Right? Nightmare must be messing with my mind. Yeah. That seems legit. As I muse over possibilities of what is going on, someone puts a blindfold on me. I snort and say, "well, now i am as blind as a bat. just like your ugly vampire friends!" I hear snarls of anger and then I get thrown onto the ground. It is cold and feels like stone. I hear metal clanking so I assume I am in the dungeon. Then I am roughly yanks up by my wrists and my hands are chained to the wall. I wince in pain as the rough metal scraps against my bones.

I feel a cool sharp knife as it is gently pressed into my skull. It scraps some bone off my cheek and then I hear a ripping sound. I feel my jacket being ripped off and I struggle to keep it one but it's no use. I hear the jacket being tossed away and hear the forlorn clink of the metal zipper hitting the ground. Then suddenly, someone kicks me in the chest. I gasp in pain and blows rain down on me. Each of the punches, and kicks different. Must be the whole gang here is attacking me. Each hit taking minor amounts of hp. whittling it down slowly but surely. 1.0, 0.99, 0.95, 0.85.... I am going to die. I hate being resurrected. It is the worst feeling. It could take months for me body to fully reform.

On and on it goes. I think someone whipped me too. The lashes are dripping with marrow all down my body. My knees shake and I quiver as I kneel there on the ground. Make it stop! I feel my shirt sticking to my wounds, all cut up. I then scream in pain as someone, probably Killer, stabs me over and over again. How am I not dusting? It lasts for what seems to be hours. Then, suddenly, it stops. the echoes of pain linger all over my body as I tremble and curl up into a ball to protect myself. I can't even think of a pun to say. I shake and hear a seductive voice whisper next to my head, and sent bone chilling shivers down my spine, "Not so ugly now are we?" and I pass out, the pain too much to bear.

\---------------------------------------------

A day later still Classic's POV

\---------------------------------------------

I wake up in severe pain. My whole body aches. I am not chained to the wall anymore, I think. I still have the blindfold on. I hear whispers all around me. They seem muffled. Who's talking? What's going on? I can feel the dried marrow all over my body. It hurts. I whimper and shift and hear the crackling of paper, like on a medical table under my bare bones. I am naked? Perverts! I gron and try to move but my hands and feet are secured to the table. I hear a very quiet beeping in the distance and I then hear the voices stop and one of them says, "He's awake. Shall I put him under again?" I hear another voice, Nightmare's I think say, "Yes. We need to finish the procedure anyways." I strain to hear what they mean by procedure, but all I can do is hopelessly lie there. 

I feel a pinch in my neck and a cool liquid flows through my body. Everything feels so heavy. I relax onto the table and everything goes black, but before I lose consciousness, I hear, "You'll be all mine." and everything goes black.

\-------------------------------------------

Another! Time skip One week later

I promise it will make sense!

Still Classic's POV

\--------------------------------------------

Over the next few days, I swim on the edge of consciousness. I hear vague statements that are too soft to understand and fade out once again. I don't know they are doing to me. Why keep me alive? I don't understand.

I don't know how much time has past before I wake up again. This time I can see. I wince and shut my eyes reflexively and groan. It's so bright. I open my eyes slowly and adjust to the light. I try to raise my hands but they are tied down. Huh? Why am I tied down? Am I dangerous? Wait a second. Where am I? What's going on? Why am I in a hospital? What happened to me? I look down at my body and see scar and wince in pain. Who would do this to me? What did I do to deserve this? I tremble in fear and look around and see several IV lines in my arm and one in my soul. A glowing blue and yellow solution is steadily dipping into my soul. Huh. Wonder what it is? Must be helping me. Where is the doctor? Is there a help button I can press somewhere? I also have this collar on. Wonder what it is for. I look around and then see there is a window. I look over to it and see my reflection. I am a skeleton? then a sudden thought jerks me out of reality. I freeze and I think, "

Who am I?

I feel tears well up in my eyes and I begin to panic. I don't even know who I am! So even if I have friends of family, they won't even know where I am or will be able to help me! I start to cry softly and hear the doors whoosh open. I hiccup and look up tears staining my face and see three skeletons walk into the room. One has a bright yellow outfit on and some sort of crown? Another has green eyes with a pair of glasses taped to his face and a lab coat on. The last one, and the most intimidating one, has this black goop all over his body. It drips down, but yet, the goop never hits the floor. He has a royal outfit on, a crown with a moon engraved in it and several tentacles coming out of his body.

I whimper and hiccup in fear as they approach. The door whoosh shut again and the one who is dripping goop says in this kind but dark voice, "Hello little one. I'm sure you are very confused. Don't worry, we are here to explain to you what happened and who you are. I am King Nightmare." He then gestures to the skeleton wearing all yellow and says, "This is Prince Dream, my younger brother." He then gestures to the skeleton wearing the lab coat, who has set down a bag he was carrying and taking out various medical tools and placing then on a table next to my bed and says, "This is Dr. Sci. He will be taking care of you as you recover. Now then, Dream here will tell you what we know." He steps closer to me and I flinch. He soothing holds out his hand as I warily eye Dr. Sci's hands as he puts on a pair of rubber gloves and reaches for a stethoscope.

Dr. Sci stops and I freeze. Nightmare says, "Here little one, I'll hold your hand while Dr. Sci doesn't the examination and Dream will tell you what we know okay?" His had stays out, finger splayed, waiting for me to accept his invitation. I gulp and nod and Nightmare grins as I accept his hand. He sits down and gently squeeze my hand in reassurance. I smile weakly and say softly, "Um, c-could y-you a-at l-least tell me my n-n-name?" Nightmare frowns and I freeze, hoping I did nothing wrong and he notices and smiles sadly and says, "Oh, I am sorry Little one, but we found you injured. We don't know your name sadly. But for now, why don't we com up with one for you? Until we figure out your real name?" I nod slowly and Dream pulls up a chair and sits down next to Nightmare. Dream says, "What about Syne? It's a skeleton font, and skeletons are normally named after fonts. (It actually is)" I nod and smile and say, "Yes, I like that name. Syne. Hi, my name is Syne!" I beam with joy as Nightmare and Dream laugh and smile back. Dr. Sci begins the medical examination and starts to fiddle with tools. I curl up a bit, still nervous, but Nightmare's calm, steady hand calms me down.

Dream sighs and says, "Well, here's what we know. Our pets, they found you severely injured under the tree of emotions. You were all beat up, bloodied and bruised. The saw several figures running away, but didn't want to leave you injured and alone, so they could not pursue them. One was my evil counterpart, he goes by Dream as well. He looks very similar to me, but more innocent looking. Another was Blue, he looks a bit like you, but much shorter, more childlike and has blue stars in his eyes. Don't let his innocent look fool you. He is dangerous and evil. And the third was Ink. He looks like this." Dream shows me a picture of all three of my attackers and they look nice. Why would they attack me? I ask Dream in a small voice, "Why? Why did they attack me? Do you know?" Dream shakes his head sadly and says, "We do not know. All they do is attack innocent people and make trouble. We have not been able to capture them yet. But I promise you Syne, we will bring them to justice. Okay? And you do not have to worry. We will make sure they will never hurt you again." 

I nod and smile gratefully as I have two amazing people to protect me. Dream smiles and Dr. Sci says, "I am all done. Please refrain from training in self defence or using magic for two weeks. After that, you are all good to go. You may leave the hospital in two days. No sooner!" Nightmare nods and says, "Thank you Dr. Sci. You may go. Send in the pets when you leave will you?" 

Dr. Sci nods and I am confused. I say, "Pets?" Nightmare nods and says, "yes, here in our kingdom, people are born with a status, Master, Neutral or Pet. You can be submissive, switch or dominant. You are a pet, and a switch. Which means you are submissive to the dominant, but dominant to the submissive. Masters can claim pets, if a pet is not claimed by the age of 25 they will die, whether they are human or monster. So, little one, would you like to be my pet? Dream has one already, you shall meet him in a moment, along with Prince Ink and his pet. His pet looks a lot like you as a matter of fact."

I am blown away by this information. I need to have a master to survive. Well, Nightmare has been to kind to me, and I do want to survive, so I nod and he smiles. He says, "Okay, I am going to claim you now alright?" I nod and he tilts my neck and gently bites down. I whimper and moan and blush bright blue with embarrassment. Nightmare chuckles and kisses my skull and says, "Good boy. You will call me master for now on okay?" I nod eager to please my new master and he takes off the collar around my neck and puts on a different one. It is black and cyan and has a small tag on it that says, "Property of King Nightmare." I feel proud that my master is mine and mine only. I hear the doors whoosh open again and I see what looks like the evil Ink that Dream had shown me, but he has a red splatter on his skull instead of a black one and red eyes. He has a large paint brush on his back and several glowing vials in the colors of the rainbow on a sash across his chest. Wonder what they are for?

Another skeleton follows Ink in. He has a collar as well and a leash attached to it which Ink is holding. I assume, this skeleton is Ink's pet. I then see a human?! Walk in after them and rushes over to Dream and mumbles an eager, "Hello Master!" and Dream hums happily while patting the humans head. Dream attaches a black and gold leash to the collar around the humans neck and I realize the human had horns, fangs and two large silver wings on his back. He has bluish black hair and these glowing blue eyes. 

Nightmare smiles and gently says, "Pet, this is Prince Ink. He is the good version of Ink. You can tell because he has a red paint stain, not a black one. Ink's pet is Sans, or pup. And this is Sam, Dreams pet. You three will get to know each other later. But for now, pet, you need to rest. You may all go. I'll will stay here for a while."

They all nod and Dream and Ink both pick up their pets and they leave, the doors whooshing open and closed after them. Nightmare smiles and pats my head and I close my eyes and hum happily. I am safe. Nightmare will protect me forever.

\------------------------------------------

I am so sorry this is late! Anyways, next chapter will be back at the mansion and the good guys will be in a state of panic looking for Classic, who has been missing for over two weeks now.

BTW Classic had his memories removed and yes is being brainwashed into thinking that the Star Sans' are the bad guys and totally tortured him.


	18. Chapter 16:

Last Chapter was a big plot twist no? XD So enjoy even more!

A by the way XD, Sam and Sans have also been brainwashed to believe what Nightmare and Dream told Classic now Syne, as well. So they believe that Dream (Good version), Ink (also good version) and Blue attacked Classic, now Syne, and hurt him and that they are bad guys and wanted for murder.

Sans' POV 

\--------------------------------------------

I watched as Sam and Sans both sat down next to the bed on the floor. Ink and Dream both got up and left, while Nightmare stayed. Sam and Sans both looked at me with sadness in their eyes. Then suddenly Sam chokes out, "we're sorry! We couldn't help you! Look what those a-as-assoles! Did to you!" Sam covers his mouth again and bows his head and mumbles towards the floor, so softly that I can barely hear him, "I'm sorry for speaking out of turn master Nightmare." Nightmare just uses his tentacle and reaches out to pat Sam's head and says, "I'll allow it this time, only because of the emotional situation and what those evil skeletons did to my pet."

Sam nods and Sans then looks at Nightmare as if to ask permission to speak. Nightmare nods at Sans and he says in this sweet voice, so innocent and sweet, "I hope you get better soon! Sam and I are going to teach you how to defend yourself when you can! I promise, those jerk skeletons will never attack you again! And if they try to, you'll be prepared and able to defend yourself!" He looks like an eager little puppy. So cute! I nod happily and smile as I say, "Thank you. And I do not blame you in the slightest. You tried your best to help me, and if you did not find me I would most likely have died! So, I owe you my life. Thank you."

Both nod and smile. So cute! Ah! I want to squeeze them! I nod happily as Nightmare grips my hand. Suddenly, my head is pounding and I remember the pain. Hooded figures, who are they?! It hurts!

I cry out in pain and NIghtmare barks out orders to Sam and says, "Go get Sci. You have permission to teleport. Go now!" Sam nods and pops away. He comes backs moment later and has Dr. Sci with him. Dr. Sci rushes up to the bed and Nightmare snarls at him, "Fix it! God, do your job!" He must be very stressed if he is treating Dr. Sci like that. I cry out in pain again as the pain increases. Dr. Sci's fingers glow a bright green and I struggle to get away. I scream at him, "Get away! Stop it! It hurts!" I start to sob as the pain increases. I squirm away as Nightmare uses his tentacles and wraps around me and prevents me from moving. I cry out as DR. Sci gently places his hands on my skull and pushes his magic onto me. I feel the cool magic wash over my body and I start to feel less pain. My eyes droop and Nightmare lessens his hold on me and gently pats my head. I curl into him as the pain fades away, and the memories fade with it and he sighs in relief, or is it anger? As I fall asleep and everything goes black.

\--------------------------------

Nightmare's POV

\--------------------------------

I growl at Sci and snarl to Ink's and Dream's pets, "Go back to your rooms. Stay there and wait for your masters. When they ask why did you leave, tell them I said to. Be good, you may teleport."

Both nod and quiver with fear and disappear with a pop, looking very nervous. I growl out, "Sci, what the fuck happened?! He almost remembered!" Sci glares at me, but cowers as I raise my tentacles in warning. He mumbles, "You try removing over one hundred years of memories from one person. Countless resets, feelings, people and more. I did not expect it to hold the first time. It will now, as I only had to remove a few memories now. He'll never remember anything again. He's a blank slate except for today. Maybe he'll have "nightmares" about being tortured, but his memories are so messed up that he'll think it is those Star Sans' idiots attacking him and not those who really did. Happy?"

I nod and smirk looking down at the original Sans. He's all mine. I control the Multiverse and it's Royal Judge. I can do anything. I cackle. This was too easy! Wait, too easy... I sigh and telepathically tell Dream, "This was too easy. He might have set a trap. Go look around with the others make sure it is safe. His memories are truly gone, but I wouldn't put it past this pun loving idiot to set a trap of any sorts for us." Dream says back, "Yes brother. We will go at once. Why did Sam and Sans leave? Did they break a rule?" I mentally shake my head and I say, "No, I told them to leave. They were fine. But Classic almost remembered everything. The idiot Sci failed the first time. But he managed to stop it in time, so he'll get of with a slight punishment. I heard Fell has a crush on him~" Dream laughs at my statement and we break the connection. I turn my head and face Sci as I say to him, "Just make sure his memories are completely wiped. Nothing must remain, minus basic knowledge of course. That is all. You may go."

Sci leave grumbling about no respect and I rise up from the bed slightly and I slap him with my tentacle. He stumbles and falls on the floor. Holding his skull, shaking in fear looking up at me, eyes wide. I let go of Syne (Classic) and I stalk over to Sci. I then say in a menacing tone glaring down at him, "Never talk back to me. Ever again. Understand you worthless being? I can have Error erase you if I wanted to. Or have you relive your nightmares over and over and over. So to have the nerve to talk back to me, well, you might not survive another day." He flinches at my words and whimpers as I raise my tentacles. I slap him once more, shattering his glasses. I raises his hands, waiting for the final blow, but it never comes. I drink in his fear and, oh, it is magnificent. So heavenly, so fearful I love it.

I smirk and chuckle as he looks up and I snarl, "Get out of here." He grabs his broken glasses and bag and sprints out of the room. Heh, he'll know better now. I sigh and look over onto the bed at my prize. The multiverse is ours brother~

\---------------------------------------------

YESSS more to come! Actual plot now XD


	19. Chapter 17:

Here ya go.  
Warnings: stockholm syndrome and panic attack, claustrophobia.  
Synes POV  
\--------------------------------------------------  
I floatin a dark place. It feels like I am underwater. A think substance surrounds me and I struggle to get away. I scream out, "MASTER NIGHTMARE! HELP ME! Please!" I struggle and thrash as the goop slowly covers my body. It's so dark. Yet it gets darker somehow. The goop slowly makes its way up my body and I begin to lose energy. I begin to slow down and my eyes droop. My brains screams for me to get up and fight but I'm so tired.... I just want to sleep. I struggle to stay awake, but I feel a soft hand on my head. I see a cracked skull, a facefull of kindness. The face whispers while gently patting my head, "Shh, it's okay. Sleep little one. Let's see what the void can do for you." The void what is that?! My eyes droop and I close them, falling into an uneasy sleep.

\---------------------  
I float in and out of consciousness suspended in the thick black goopy substance. The cracked face is there everytime I wake up screaming, reassuring me that everything is okay. I just want Master Nightmare back! I wake up once again, but this time, the face isn't there. Wait where am I? I look around in shock as I am in a large forest and meadow type area. I see a large tree with golden and black apples on each half. I look around and walk towards the tree. I see no one as I walk and it is strangely peaceful. There are birds singing, flower blooming. So peaceful. I then hear a noise from behind me and I spin around. I see them! The trio who attacked me! I whimper and back away as they stare at me, with eyes of relief. They hurry over and I shriek, terrified of what they might do next, "Please! Don't hurt me again! I'll be good! Just leave me alone!" They stare at me with concern and horrified looks and the leader, I presume, the evil Dream as he says, "Wait! Classic! Don't you remember us!? It's me! Dream! And this is Blue and Ink! We are here to save you!" I back away and hit the base of the tree. I shake with fear and rapidly shake my head as I whimper out, "Save me?! You hurt me! And my name is SYNE not this weird name Classic! Who even are you to try to switch this up and lie to me like this! I have seen the proof with my own eyes! You tried to KILL me and Master Nightmare, Master Dream, Master Ink, Sam, and Sans all saved me! Liars! Master Nightmare help me!" They stare at me in shock and I scream out for help over and over. The evil Dream, rushes over, as if he is trying to silence me, and reaches out, his hand glowing a sinister yellow. I crouch down and raise my hands above my head, and whimper, knowing this is the end. I clench my eyes shut, ready to die but before he can touch me He hisses and the sun is blocked out by a shadow.  
I look up hesitantly and see Master Nightmare! I cry out in relief as his tentacles reach out and form a shield around us. He turns to me and crouches down, eyes full of worry. he says, "Syne, my pet, wake up. It's all just a bad Dream." he reaches out, his fingers glowing cyan and I lean in, trusting him completely and his gently touches my forehead. I slump down and watch as his sinister smile faces i the evil skeletons directions as they shout at him and try to reach me. I feel my body getting heavy and everything goes black.  
\-------------------------------------------  
I groggily open my eyes, my head no longer hurts. I am no longer surrounded by the black goopy substance and everything seems to be fine. No meadow, no bad skeletons, I'm safe. But where is Master Nightmare?! did they hurt him? I'm back! I sob in relief and Master Nightmare hurries over and coos gently while patting my head, "Syne, it's okay! It was a bad Dream. The evil Dream, he can influence your dreams and change what you see. He messed with your mind as you recovered from the head injured Sci healed. He made you see things that are all not real. He can also enter your dreams and bring friends with him. I'm so sorry pet. I wish I could have gotten there sooner." He looks so sad and I gently reach up and grasp his hand. He jolts up and smiles softly I says with a wavering scared smile, "It's okay Master Nightmare. I understand. What matters most is that you found me and saved me in the end. I am safe now." Master Nightmare nods and nuzzles my head and I smile. He pats me gently and says, "Well, now you can leave the hospital. I shall take you to my room." I now just noticed that the machines are no longer connected to me anymore. I also have a white t-shirt and a pair over long black pants on. Nightmare gently sets a pair flat black shoes for me and helps me get up.I wince in pain as I am still a bit sore. Master Nightmare looks concerned and his hands glow cyan. He gently rubs them over my rib cage and I feel instantly better. healing magic! My eyes sparkle and I say, "master Nightmare? Can I do that?" Master Nightmare looks at me and says, "Do what little one?" I wave my hands and say, "Magic. Can I do magic? I want to learn how to heal, so no one has to go through what I went through. No one deserves that, except the ones who did that to me."  
\--------------------------------------------  
Nightmare's POV  
\--------------------------------------------  
I smile at my pets determined gaze to learn magic and chuckle. He gets up and I gently scoop him up in a bridal style hold. He yips gently and I smirk. How cute. He blushes bright blue and I say as we begin to walk out of the door, "Yes, pet you can do magic. Sam, Sans and myself will teach you, but not for two weeks, as you need to recover first. Doctor's orders." I wiggle a finger at him and he puts. I laugh and he just buries his face into my chest. I smile and say, "pet, we are going to teleport to my room. Ready?" He nods, eyes wide and I teleport. Once it is over he looks like he is suffocating. i worriedly calm him down as I hurry into my bedroom. I gently lay him down onto the bed and whisper soothingly, "It's okay, your here, with me. Breath. In..... and out.... in.... out.... that is it. Good boy!" He bursts into tears and I hold tightly and ask calmly, "Pet what's wrong?" He then chokes out, "When D-dream, when he messed with my Dreams, I was in this dark place. It was so suffocating me and I couldn't breath. There was this cracked face telling me it was okay, but it was not. I could not breath, or move. I had no energy and it felt awful. I wanted to die. But the thought of you made me strong and made me keep going. He- the cracked face said something about a void helping me.... I was so scared!" He cries into my chest and I soothe him to sleep. Once he is asleep I place him gently onto the bed and cover him with the blankets. So, Gaster is trying to get his son back. I smirk. Time to go visit an old friend.  
\--------------------------------------------  
The end for now. I might do another one tomorrow if I have time. But more to come ^^ Thanks for reading.


	20. Chapter 18:

So I got this done right after midnight XD sorry! I lost track of time and fell dead asleep before posting it ^^

Anyways, this'll be kinda short. The next chapter will be longer! BTW the Sci in Nightmare's castle is actual Sci. He's held under a restraining charm. 

Ink's POV(Good Guys Mansion seconds after being thrown forcibly out of the dreamscape by Nightmare)

\----------------------------------------------------

I jolt awake from the medical bed I was laying on. Doc came rushing over and gently forced me back down. I struggles but he sternly says, "Hey! Look, calm down! You need to recover first! That drained most of your magical reserves! Blue almost died! God damnit Ink!" I freeze in shock and tremble and say, "BLUE! Is he okay?! God Stretch is gonna kill me!" Doc sighs and shakes his head. I look over to see Blue groggily waking up and Stretch helping him get his bearings. Dream was on his other side and was still in the dream state. Probably still fighting Nightmare. I layed back and sighed. What went wrong? What did Nightmare do to Sans?! He acted like we had tortured him and almost killed him! There is no way someone can remove or change memories right? Not even Sci can do that, and we know he's been a captive of Nightmare for months now. We couldn't even do anything to save him. Fell and his brother Edge were swayed to Nightmare's side, and we lost Sci in the process. Sci looked so small and betrayed when that happened. I wince and close my eyes. 

We need to regroup. I sigh and open my eyes and squint as I look around for broomie. I don't see him. So I whistle and say, "Hey broomie! get your lazy broom tip over here! We have work to do!" I listen carefully for the crashing sounds of my friend. I hear him crashing through the hallways and smile. He smashes open the doors and I weakly raise my hand and reach up to catch broomie. But before I can, Doc catches him first. He sternly says, "Nope! Your magical reserves are extremely low. No magic for two days! If you use magic anyways, your body will dust. God or not. Souless or not. Ink. Look at me." I look at Doc's face which is dead serious and he says, "You three almost died, no joke. Your magic is so low, Stretch had to give Blue a magical transfusion, as his magical reserves are much lower than yours and Dreams. You need to relax. Dream should wake up soon. For now, I'll have Swap!Undyne send out the multiverse message, okay?" 

I sigh and lay back in defeat and Doc places broomie next to my bead with a stern look that screams, "If you dare touch that broom I will lock it away fro a month, so don't you even dare." I wince at his blazing glare and nod in meek submission. I get it. I get it.... I gently close my eyes and my breathing eases up. I'm so tired.... my brain floats away and I think back to when the Fell brothers betrayed us.....

\------------------------------------------------------

Flashback to when Fell Brothers betrayed the good guys (Ink's POV)

\------------------------------------------------------

We were all in the meeting room and Classic was here updating us on the state of the swap universes. Apparently they were all stable for now. Suddenly, Red ad Edge got up and Red grabbed Sci by the neck. His lover whimpers and said, "U-um, R-red? W-what are you d-doing? M-Maybe we should s-s-sit back down?" Sci is trembling as Red constructs his infamous jagged bone and everyone stares in shock and horror as he places it onto Sci's neck. I grab my brush and eyes glow and blasts and bones ping into existence and Classic growls out in anger, in his royal judge mode, "So that's what I felt. You are traitors." He stated it and Edge and Red both smirks and we all knew it was true. Blue said in a trembling betrayed voice, "But why?! All we have been is kind and caring to you! We even saved your AU! Why?" He trails off and teals trickle down his face and Stretch's eye glows even brighter and he growls, "Well, if you wanted even an ounce of redemption, your in for a bad time. 

you

made

my 

bro

cry....

now

you 

can 

die!

Stretch launches himself at the pair and the smirk as Red waves bye and they teleport away to the other side of the room. Sci cries out and struggles in Red's grasp, but Red points the sharp bone right next to his neck and Sci gulps and whimpers as the bone pierces his neck. A small trickles of blood trials down his neck and Red smirks. 

Stretch screams in anger and launches himself towards the pair of smug pair of brothers, but he is stopped by Red's magic, grasping his soul. Stretch is frozen in place we all helplessly stare, unable to do anything, as a portal opens and they hop through. We can see Nightmare waving teasingly and then the portal is gone with a pop. Shouts irrupt around the room in anger, sadness and concern before Dream screeches, "EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" and people are shocked at his harsh actions. Dream is breathing heavily and he takes several deep breaths before composing himself and comforting Blue. Blue is still crying, but he is hiding his face in Stretches hoodie. Stretch looks furious. He says in this dark tone, "If they ever come back, I swear, I'll kill them. I'll do it. Dream shakes his head and then says in a shaking voice, "Okay, first order of business. Strengthen and change the protection spell around the mansion and changing the location. Red and Edge are traitors. They deserve to never come back. The mansion will expel their belongings, and their rooms will be destroyed."

Dream turns to me, God!Sans and Creationtale Sans and says, "Now, will you help me protect the mansion and move it?" We all nod and Dream says, "Oay, everyone be on your guard. Make laps around the mansion, and look for any hidden cameras, listening devices, and traps." Everyone nods and SwapFell Sans assigns each persona. location of the mansion. 

We all are so shocked. Why?! Why would they do that?

We will never know I guess.....

\--------------------------------------------------

I know I know. This is late. I'm sorry! Anyways more to come next week! Actual plot now XD


	21. Chapter 19:

Oh ho ho! Another Chapter! On time this week XD We shall now see all of the bad guys meeting together! Preparing for WAR. Anytime Dream or Ink is mentioned, it is Fell Ink and Shattered Dream. Syne is Classic just a reminder! Enjoy! 

Warnings: Rape non con, sex, stockholm syndrome. 

Several weeks later.Nightmare's POV

\---------------------------------------------------

I made my way down into the large war chamber across the hall from the throne room. My brother and Ink where already there, talking to the others. They had explained what had been happening and what assets and pawns we had acquired. I smirked at the thought of the multiverses original Sans, the Royal Judge, underneath me. Submissive. All mine. I think back to a few nights ago, when I had finally claimed Syne. He was scared, and resisted, but enjoyed it in the end. He was so cute and innocently confused when I started out. He doesn't remember what sex is. I snickers as I walk into the room and recall the amazing night.

\------------------------------------

Flashback to three nights ago.

Nightmare's POV

\------------------------------------

I had just finished meeting with Dream and Ink and we had gone our separate ways. It was late and we needed to take care of our pets. I had instructed Ink to research Sams' background. Who was this Lilo? I needed to know. This could make or break our win or loss in the upcoming war. Our allies had been arriving or the past few days. We were still waiting on a few others. They were outcodes, and hard to reach, so we will wait patiently. I didn't mind. All of our pieces are now currently on the board in place. We just need to solidify our hold on the multiverse, and then, we shall be the true winners. I also know that there was a way to restore Classic's memories. I had hidden this from Sci. As I am the King Of Nightmares, I am able to change and alter one's memories. So I can also erase, copy or restore other beings memories. Using a simple spell, I copied the memories. All of them. Once we are in total control, I'll restore Classic's memories. This means, he'll have to live with the fact that he HELPED me capture and or kill all of his friends. He'll have to suffer and watch as I execute or torture his pathetic little friends and family one by one. And he'll also have to relive the fact that he tortured them as well. I laughed loudly at those sweet thoughts and walked into my room. I see my pet, in his cage sleeping soundly. Somethings can't change. He is still quite lazy. But he is getting better at being obedient. He hesitates on some commands, but after tonight, he'll fully be mine. Total control. I snicker and gently open the cage door with my magical key. I snap my fingers and using my magic, unlock his leash from the cage.

The only chains he has on currently are his collar and leash. The collar restrains his magic, and of course, if proof of his ownership. He is my property. Mine. He stirs as I gently lift him up in a bridal carry and he then opens his eyes and smiles softly up at me. He says happily, "Master Nightmare! You-"I cut him off and waggle a finger in his face. I say, "What did I tell you pet? About speaking before being told?" My pet's smiles fades and he trembles. He knows he is in trouble. He hesitates and I smile. He looks down on the floor and quivers in fear. tears drip down his face and I gently place a finger underneath his chin and force him to look up at me. Right into my eyes. I then say, "You may speak pet." He nods and rushes to say as fast as he can, "I AM SORRY MASTER NIGHTMARE!!!" He bows his head, submissive and ready for a punishment. I smile and gently pat his head. He looks up at me, confused. I say, "It's alright. You have been so good lately. I'll let you off the hook for this one time. But, pet, look at me." He looks up trembling and I say darkly, "If it ever happens again, I will be forced to punish you. Understand? You may speak." He nods and says, "Yes Master." I smile and Gently scoop him up from the floor of the cage and he yips. I laugh at his cute noise and he blushes bright blue. I chuckle at his embarrassment and he squeaks as he buries his head into my chest. I rumble and we make our way over to the bed. He whines as a place him down and I tower over him. He doesn't know what to do. How cute. I guess I'll have to teach him. After all, experience is the best teacher.

I smirk as I bend down and kiss his mouth. He jolts and gasps in shock at my sudden movements, and allows me entrance to his mouth. I sweep my tongue around his entire mouth, claiming it as mine. He moans as my tentacles begin to rub his ribs gently. I gently begin to tease off his clothes and he goes to stop me. He is only wearing a white t-shirt and black shorts and the collar. I break apart the kiss and he is panting, eyes shining and bones slightly glowing blue. He is a glowing beacon of embarrassment as I coo, "Aw, let's have some fun little one. Do you trust me?" He nods and I smirk. I say, "Okay, let me do everything for you alright? I'll make sure you have a great time. Promise."

He bites his lip and then nods. I smile and gently sue my tentacles to tie his hands up above his head with the leash. He whines as I gently pepper his neck with kisses as my tentacles gently tease off his clothes. I bite down and growl as I lick the wound. He cries out and his ecto snaps into place. Female ecto. His breasts are nicely plump and he is a panting and drooling mess. I growl, "Mine!" and he moans. He is now completely naked. I smirk as My clothes come off and My own ecto forms. Male ecto. His cute little innocent eyes widen as he sees my member and he whines, "N-not gonna f-fit!" He shakes as I gently pepper his face once again with kisses and I say gently, "It's okay, I'll make it work. Remember, trust me. I'll take care of everything. Okay pet?" He shakily nods and take a deep breath. My tentacles gently rub his ribs and he moans and his hips buck. I gently move my way down to his pussy and take a long lick at his folds. He squeals in shock and His hips thrash and buck. I lick again and he whimpers, "I'm I'm gonna- gonna!" He thrashes and I say in a seductive voice, "Come for me pet." and he screams as he releases. He is panting and drooling and a I am far from done. I gently lick his folds and push my tongue in. He squeals and his spine arches. My tentacles hold him down as they fondle and play with his breasts. I gently move upwards and suck on hi breasts as I push a finger into his cunt. I screams with pain and pleasure and tries to say something, but I silence him with a kiss. I gently move my finger in and out and add another. He squirms and I break the kiss apart, saliva trailing from our mouths. I wave a tentacle near his face and I move to enter his mouth. His eyes widen and he shakes his head as he whimpers, "No, no! Master, please, wait, I'm not rea-!" He makes a muffled sound, his words cut off as I thrust the tentacle into his mouth. tears well up in his eyes as I add another two fingers, stretching his wall out even more. He whimpers around my tentacle and it feels so good!

I grin and gently wipe away his tears. He is shaking and moaning in pleasure now. I take my fingers out and he comes once again. I smirk and say, "Pet, from now on, you may not come unless I say so, okay?" He nods and whimpers as I thrust the tentacle faster into his mouth. I take it out and he gasps and whimpers as I prepare to insert my member into his cunt. He looks terrified and I coo, while gently cupping his face, "It'll be okay. It'll hurt just a bit at first. Then, it'll feel amazing!" He shakes and quivers and shakes his head rapidly as he cries out, "N-no! Wait! Please! Mas-" I ignore his pleas and thrust into him. He cries out loudly and sobs. He sobs, "It-it huts! P-please m-master!" I gently wait a few seconds as he adjusts and I begin to thrust in and out of him. I speed up as he moans and groans louder and louder. He suddenly then screams, "More more! Please!" smirk and say, "Your wish is my command!" and I speed up. His tongue lolls out of his mouth has he pants and drools, his eyes all fuzzy and dilated. He gasps out, "Master! I need, I need to come!" I shake my head and say, "Not yet pet! Wait a bit longer okay?" He whimpers and whines, trying his best to hold it in. I grin and speed up even more, our ecto flesh slapping against each other. Cyan and blue flesh. I grin as begin to knot in him. He whimpers and screws his eyes shut as he yelps out, "What- what is that!?" I grin and release into him the knot swelling and then deflating. He screaming in pleasure and my cyan come coats the inside of his womb and I say, "Come for me pet." He screams as he releases and his walls clench down around me. I groan with pleasure as I say, "Oh so tight!" and I come again. His stomach is so bloated, filled with MY magic and I gently pull out. I kiss him again and he promptly passes out.

What a lazy bones. I'll have to clean him up.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Flashback over

Nightmare's POV

\-----------------------------------------------------

I grin at those dirty thoughts and walk into the room. I stride to the head of the table and sit down. I clear my throat and the others gathered there fall silent. I raise my hands and wait for total quiet. Once it is silent I then clear my throat and say in a booming voice, "Welcome. Allies and friends. Today marks the day that big changes are coming for the multiverse. One, we have the prophesied child as our own. Under our total control. " There are roars and cheers of happiness and smg grins all around. I raise my hands again and wait for them to fall silent. Once they do, I continue on to say in a smug tone, "And, we have the Classic Sans, under our total control as well."

There are roars of excitement and cheers as they all know, we have won. I grin and shout above the din, "NOW!" they all fall silent smirks across every face as I say, "We must prepare for a war. Against the so called good guys. We will win. And hen, the multiverse, shall be ours!"Cheers erupted throughout the meeting room and a celebration ensues. I smirk and make my rounds around the room, talking to all, explain things and making sure everyone knows what they are to do. I smile and notice my old friend in the corner and he smugly waves. Time to have that discussion then, and I make my way over to him. I smirk and say, "Hello, old friend."

\-------------------------------------

Yes a cliffhanger I know! Hoped you enjoyed the smut and sex XD See ya next week!


	22. SOOO

I'm not updating this week! Sorry too much to do!


	23. Chapter 20:

THIS STORY IS NOT FOR KIDS! It contains information that you should NOT read if you're under the age of 17! And if you don't like it don't read it. I don't really appreciate comments stating the likes of, "Oh I had to skip SO many chapters because I don't want to read it!" Then don't! Again this is NOT A KIDS BOOK! And only four or five chapters out of 20 contain that content. Anyways onto the book, I'm done, I can't anymore. It's losing steam. So this is the end. I ran outta ideas T.T so yeah, bare with me, this'll be longish and just kinda explains what happens during the whole "War" Oh and Nightmare's friend? He was Mad Gaster. The ending might be bad or good, read to find out.

Syne's POV 

Several months later 

On the battlefield next to the tree of feelings

Warnings: (Possible)Blood, gore, (Dusting in Many monster's cases or melting) stockholm syndrome, pet play, and torture.

\-------------------------------------------------

We all stand at the edge of Master Nightmare's boundary. I can see the approaching army lead by those so called "Star Sans'" I sneer at the name, what liars they are. They pretend to be good yet they. Dr. Mad had fixed my brain and blocked out that "void" man and that idiot Dream. He doesn't even deserve the name.

I had been training and had way more health now. I was much more agile and faster and I had leaned out. My bones where no longer pudgy. 

and that's it

I have given up

I have no plot IM SO SORRY BUT I CAN'T my life suck RN I have migraine and just don't really want to continue. BUT! If I get enough readers saying they want more, I'll write an actual end..... Hehe! Sorry!

BUT a new book base upon my friend's RP with their friend is coming out later today! That on will have NO NON CON only torture O3O


	24. I'll be back soon

soon? IDK stuffs hard rn................................................


	25. Chapter 20: for reals

I arise from the dead. So It's been a while since I've like written anything. I just wrote Voodoo, hehehehe go read it! But hope you enjoy what I really was gonna write. Don't expect like weekly updates anymore, I am gonna finish this if it kills me lol. And don't expect it to be too long either. Max 1,000 words. 

Nightmare's POV

\-----------------------------------------------

Flashback: There are roars of excitement and cheers as they all know, we have won. I grin and shout above the din, "NOW!" they all fall silent smirks across every face as I say, "We must prepare for a war. Against the so called good guys. We will win. And hen, the multiverse, shall be ours!"Cheers erupted throughout the meeting room and a celebration ensues. I smirk and make my rounds around the room, talking to all, explain things and making sure everyone knows what they are to do. I smile and notice my old friend in the corner and he smugly waves. Time to have that discussion then, and I make my way over to him. I smirk and say, "Hello, old friend."

\-------------------------------------------------

Present time

\-------------------------------------------------

My old friend comes out of the shadows and I smirk as I see his face. He's just an ass as he normally was. He smirks and says in his echoing voice softly, "Hello Prince~" I hiss in an irritated but laughing tone, only for him will I tolerate his behavior, "That's King to you. And I assume you got my message?" He nods and I smirk as he says, "Well where's this Classic oops I mean Syne~ I want to see him! And this human too, as well as that pup you told me so much about! I'm curious to see what they can do!" I smirk and say, "Patience friend, for now, enjoy the party-?!" I sense something too positive, not from any of the guests, not from my little pet, no no, it' him.

I snarl with rage and raise my tentacles for quiet. I locate Inks eyes. One a question mark, the other a red target. I can see Blueberry's questioning eyes who meet mine. He panics and squirms under my gaze. Then I see him. My dear brother. Dream's golden eyes stare back. They are all wearing masks, as this is a masquerade ball. Interesting. Dream must have taken some of INks vials to keep his positivity on the down low, but they wore off. My grin turns maniacal and some of the guests smirk. They know exactly what is going on here. I stalks through the crowd and yank off their masks. They all panic and Dream says, "Brother give Classic back and we'll leave."

My grins widens as a ring forms around them, preventing their escape. Are the absolutely mad? I can't sense any back up, but I jerk my head and several of our guests go and search for any little pests hiding. For all I know this could be a distraction. I do not sense anything from my pet, he is still sleeping soundly. I laugh loudly and say, "Well, we don't have Classic anymore. Classic is gone." Dream's eyes narrow and Ink says angrily, "Yes you do! We-" he is cut off as Dream raises his hand to stop him and says, "He's right. My brother is not lying. They really don't have Classic anymore. We will take our leave then." He glares at me and I chuckle and bow mockingly. "Of course dear brother, good luck finding your friend, I'm sure he's just lost." Ink hisses and snarls, "What does that mean?!-" Dream cuts him off as our guests make a path and they portal out. The rest of the guests come back and shake their heads one by one. What idiots! They really came here alone! I hiss with laughter and I wipe an imaginary tear from my eye. I sigh and then say, "Oh how rich." I raise my voice quieting the crowd of guests and say, "My friends, take your leave. We start training in three days time. Be on time, be prepared, and-" my eye barrows to a glowing slit, "bring your strongest weapons. NO MERCY!" There are shouts of triumph and glee as the crazy and psychotic guests one by one take their leave. Either traveling to their designated rooms, or traveling to their homes for the time being.

I sigh in content and say good night to my main crew and go towards my room.

I wonder how my little pet is doing?~

\--------------------------------------------------------

Okay okay, I know it's short. Wonder who the mysterious friend is? Wait, patience. I also feel the need to explain this. So, basically Classic has had his memories wiped, meaning he thinks and believes he is Syne, so when Nightmare says that they don't have Classic anymore, he was telling the truth. A white lie, but nonetheless, the truth.

Anyways see ya next time!


End file.
